


Hello Hot off the Presses

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Crossover, Deep Need, Double meaning, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hidden Cameras, Hypnosis, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral, Other, Rimming, Selfcest, Sex Toy Shop, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showing Off, Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, no powers au, putting on a show, secret cameras, show off, shower masturbation, trickery, video taped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Derek took over as fire chief when his dad retired, and he never realized how bad a nightmare this job could be.  But as things seemingly fall apart around his ears maybe it’s time to start looking for outside help.





	1. Troubles Mount

**Author's Note:**

> You can completely thank an anonymous donor for this. Originally planed to completely detail all the photo shoots, some changes have occurred and this series will be shorter.

Derek was sitting at his desk, his jacket on the back of his chair as he ran his hands through his hair.  How had things gotten this bad?  Surely they hadn’t been this bad when his dad ran everything?  He looked at the notes from his accountant Danny and shook his head.  There was no way these numbers could be right. He picked up the phone and dialed.

“Yes, they’re right.” Danny answered after the first ring.

“But how….”

“You guys are hemorrhaging money.  My advice, try to finish out the month without needing to spend any more money than you have to.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“You say that now.” Danny chuckled.

“What?” Derek felt he was the butt of a joke he didn’t understand.

“Your dad used to have a saying.  Never count on things not to go wrong, you’ll lose every time.”

“Yeah but…”

“Hey Derek?” Erica stuck her head in.

“Yeah Erica?”

“I’m going to have to crash here in the bunk room.  My apartment is being renovated.”

“for how long?” Derek felt panic gripping his throat.

“A month… or two.  Don’t worry, I can pay for my food and stuff.  I had the guys grab my food from home and I should be stocked up for a while.”

“oh…yeah sure Erica.” Derek waved her away.  The other guys would have to get used to Erica being here, thought he doubted it’d effect much, except make Liam maybe put some pants on when they were just hanging out.

“So that didn’t sound that bad.” Danny spoke from around Derek’s throat and he pulled the phone up to his ear.

“You heard all that?”

“Yep.”

“She’s not going to cost me much is she?”

“If she chips in for power and water, no.  But the insurance had better be up to date.”

“Uh…” Derek bit his lip, digging in the pile of paper work and sighing as he relaxed.  “Yeah it’s paid up in full.”

“Good.  Would hate to incur that kind of debt from the insurance going up.  You should still call them after me and make sure full time residence doesn’t cost more.”

“full…time…”

“Are you already covered for that?”

“no…”

“Derek, how many of you are there living there day to day?”

“Nine or ten of us….” Derek sighed.

“fuck.” Danny never swore.

“How bad….?” Derek hated to even ask.

“At least five hundred…”

“That’s not…”

“Per person.”

“shit.”

“And you’ll be lucky if they don’t charge you that PER month that you’ve all been living there.”

“shit…” Derek sunk back in his chair.

“And they’ll surely raise your premiums… so you’ll probably owe them money at the start of the month.”

“FUCK.” Derek sighed.

“Yeah… this isn’t going to be the worst thing but…”

“Hey Derek?” Isaac bit his lip.

“What is it Izzy?”

“Drier died again.”

“WHAT?!”

“Hey don’t yell at me, I’m just telling you.”

“tack on the repair guy.”

“Uh…”

‘What?” Derek said into the phone.

“I’m not sure you can afford that this month.” Danny said quietly.

“Then we’ll hang the clothes up till we can.”

“Seriously?” Isaac looked shocked.

“Use the rec room, hang stuff where ever you can.”

“Okay… if you think…”

“I do.”

“Ok.” Isaac walked away, feeling more or less dismissed.

“I can see about calling around to find a cheaper guy…”

“I’m not sure you’ll find someone cheaper than Matt’s dad.” Derek’s voice was low as he laid his head down on the desk he remembered being so huge he could hide under it and never been found.  Now he felt the paper work was threatening to do the same now.

“Doesn’t hurt to ask around.”

“or to ask if he can give us a discount….”

“Frequent flier prices?”

“something like that.” Derek sighed.

“Nice.” Danny chuckled.  “I’ll ask, is there…”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!  SOMEONE GET HERE!”

“what now?” Derek walked away, his cell in hand as he raced up to the bunk room and through it to the shower where Scott was standing there buck naked and rock hard, covered in muddy brown goop.  “Uh…” He blinked.

“I just wanted to get off before Erica moved in!” Scott shouted over the rushing … well Derek think it was supposed to be Water, but it was brown.

“Danny…”

“What happened?” Danny’s apprehensive tone was clear on the phone.

“The wall exploded when the pipes to the showers burst… and they’re pumping a nonstop stream of sludge all over Scott and the showers…”

“fuck.”

“The fuck!” Jordan came in naked and pulled his head phones out.

“Water’s out!”

“I’ll shut the main off!” Jordan took off running.

“you do realize that’s going to cost.. .right?”

“yes.” Derek sighed.

“Can you try not to get deeper in debt while I hang up and call around to get estimates?”

“I’ll try.” Derek grit out as the gunk stopped flowing and Jordan came back to survey the damage.

“god.” Liam said as he ducked his head into see what the noise was.

“I second that.” Theo said from behind him.

“This is a fucking nightmare.” Derek sighed.

“But we’ve got the cash to cover this right?” Liam turned to Derek.

“The insurance should.  But Danny said we have to tell them that we’re all living here… which will incur penalties, and raise our premiums…. And I’m not sure what this will do to that.” He gestured at the mess.

“Where do I go to clean off?” Scott was standing there trying not to touch anything.

“Jordan did you hit the main line or just the line in here?”

“The main line…”

“You ran all the way outside… naked…” Derek blinked at Jordan who suddenly blushed.

“I didn’t think about it….” He flushed, a little self conscious now.

“Right. Theo go with Jordan, Jordan shut the water main for the showers, then Theo go out and turn on the main line.  When that’s back on, we’ll see about helping Scott clean up.”

“Okay boss.” Theo tapped Jordan on the shoulder and took him out of the room.

“help me clean up how?” Scott wanted to glare but he had to keep his eyes closed.

“We either give you a sponge bath….”

“Not on your fucking life.” Scott blushed under the goop.

“Then the only thing we got is the hose.”

“fuck.” Scott sighed, turning and leaning his head against the wall.  “Fine.  I’ll take the sponge bath.”

“Uh…” Liam said and Derek turned to him, his eyes asking what.  “Can we opt out of the sponge bath?”

“Fine, I’ll give Scott the fucking sponge bath.” Derek growled as Theo hollered that the water was back on.  “Come on Scott.” Derek took a hold of his shoulder and dirrected him through to the kitten and put a towel down on the seat that he pushed Scott into a sitting position onto.  Scott wasn’t so happy about this but his cock was still hard.  He’d had a pent up load or three he’d wanted to work off but that was looking like a non starter now.  Derek started the water and got it warm and going before he started washing Scott down.

“sorry.” Scott said as his face was cleaned and he was finally able to open his eyes.

“It’s not your fault.  It’d have happened on who ever went in there next.”

“I know, but we didn’t need this today.”

“We didn’t need it this month.”

“That bad?”

“Yeah.” Derek squeezed out the sponge, wringing it out before wetting it again and starting on Scott’s neck.

“Are we all going to have to take sponge baths in the kitchen?” Boyd drew their attention to him while he sat some of the bags on his arms onto the table.

“Probably.  What’s that?”

“I got some food for us, and stopped off at the hardware store, our tab there is up to the max.”

“Seriously?!?!” Derek sighed.

“Six hundred bucks seemed like a lot till you realize how much we have to keep fixing stuff around here.” Boyd pointed to three burned out over head bulbs in the kitchen alone.

“fuck.” Derek sighed.  “You want to help me with this?”

“Why would…”

“You brought another bill to me while I’m having a fucking bad day and I need help.”

“o…k…” Boyd walked over and got another sponge and together they started washing Scott’s pecks.

“holy shit.” Stiles walked in.

“What?” Derek looked at him and frowned as Stiles was taking photos with his phone.  “Stiles?!”

“Sorry but you two bathing him is worth a photo.  And… is that _not so little_ Scott I see peaking out?” Stiles smirked as they both turned to look down at Scott’s hard cock, leaking precum now.

“I have sensitive nipples.” Scott blushed.

“What is that stuff anyways?” Stiles put his phone back in his pocket.

“It’s called precum duffus.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“I think he meant the gunk on you.”

“Yeah… I meant the goo, because whatever it is, it’s clogging up your sink.”

“what…?” Derek turned to find the sink filling and just cresting the edge of the basin as it began to over flow.  He turned the water over to the other basin.  “FUCK!” Derek sighed.

“Bad day?”

“If one more thing happens I’m thinking about calling a priest.” Derek sighed, pulling out a bucket to empty the gunk into as they washed it off of Scott, and they could refill their sponges from the overfull sink.

“Here let me.” Stiles got a bucket and started dipping it slowly, giving them some displacement room for the water level rather than them sloshing it everywhere, only to slip on the slick floor and land flat on his back looking up at the ceiling.  “or I’ll lay here… yeah I’ll… I’ll just lay here…” Stiles winced.

“You okay?” Derek closed his eyes and tried to count to ten as he struggled to control his breathing.

“I might have cracked something.” Stiles groaned.

“Great…. Just great…”

“Also… how long has there been water damage on the ceiling?”

“you’re joking… please tell me you’re joking….?” Derek looked down at Stiles who pointed up and Boyd looked up where he was pointing.

“No…. no he’s not joking…”

“god damn it.” Derek sighed.  “Let’s finished bathing Scott and then I’m going to go kick the crap out of something in the rec room till I don’t feel as angry.”

“So we’ll see you in a year… or seven…” Stiles smirked.

“Shut it.”

“Hey just saying, you’ve got a lot on your plate.”

“I don’t even have a plate.” Derek muttered.

“Hey is… BOYD!” Theo smiled.

“Foods sitting here, put it away and then you can have your snacks.”

“You got it.” Theo smiled as he went to the bags and went to the fridge and opened the freezer. “Hey, is the freezer supposed to be warm?”

“GOD DAMN IT!”

***

“He still steamed in there?” Stiles walked up to where Scott was now sitting, fully clothed next to Theo, the pair of them playing cards.

“After you left the oven show a fireball, and the microwave’s ceiling melted down to touch the plate.” Scott sighed.

“Shit.” Stiles sighed.  “Did they build this place on an old Indian burial ground or something?”

“My money’s on all the warranties running out at once.” Theo nodded.  “Though burial ground isn’t too bad either.” He played a card.  “Why do you ask?”

“I had an idea.”

“No.” Scott looked horrified.

“You haven’t even heard it!” Stiles flailed his arms out.

“You had an idea.  It either is illegal, will cause pain, or will result in something horrible happening.  I’m not going to be a part of it.”

“Seriously?!?” Stiles gaped at him.  “You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Count me out.”

“They can’t be that bad….”

“Carwash in wet boxers.” Scott narrowed his eyes.

“I can see that earning you some money…”

“In December.” Scott glared at Stiles.

“uh…” Theo turned to Stiles.

“He made some money…”

“And it only paid half my doctor fees when I got sick from it.”

“Well to be fair you weren’t supposed to get sick.”

“No.”

“But…”

“NO!” Scott pointed at him.

“Fine.  I’ll just go tell Derek my idea.” Stiles huffed, heading into the office after knocking on the door.  “Hey…Derek?”

“if you’re here to report another disaster, you’d better have brought booze.”

“No disasters to report.”

“really?” Derek gave him a wary eye as he looked up from his desk.  How the hell had things gotten this dire since he left a couple hours ago.

“Scout’s honor.”

“I doubt you were in the scouts.”

“Kicked out for excessive swearing and nudity.” Stiles smiled.

“That I believe.” Derek sighed heavily.  “So, what’s up?” Derek sat up.

“I had an idea…”

“Uh….”

“It’s better than the whole Scott in his boxers.” Stiles sighed heavily, sitting in a chair.

“It about has to be.”

“why?” Stiles bit his lip, hesitant now that there was an expectation on this.

“One, you couldn’t possibly go worse than that.  And two… between Danny, Matt’s dad, and the insurance company… we’re looking at tens of thousands of dollars of debt we can’t afford.”

“fuck me.” Stiles sat back.

“I’ve thought about that.”

“I’m sorry… what?” Stiles looked at him.

“Whoring myself out to pay for it… but I can’t make that kind of money.  Not even on the street.”

“And you’d have to deal with my dad….”

“yeah that too.  Though he’s not that bad looking.” Derek smirked.

“DEREK!?” Stiles gasped.

“Eh, don’t worry about it.  What was your idea?”

“Have you ever seen that rowing calendar I buy every year…?” Stiles bit his lip.

“The one where they’re naked and showing everything but what’s down there?” Derek arched an eyebrow at Stiles.

“Yeah… well I’m not saying go full frontal…. But you guys look great… and if you took a little time to plan it out….”

“You’re suggesting a calendar?” Derek paused and studied Stiles who seemed to blush a little bit.  “It’s not a bad idea.  I’ve seen some of the other fire houses in other cities do it and it usually does pull in some cash.  But we wouldn’t know anyone who….”

“Matt has this friend… they dated a bit in collage, he’s a photographer too, but he does professional work.  I have some of his stuff if you want to see it….” Stiles pulled up the pictures on his phone and handed it over to Derek who slowly went through it.

“These are pretty good.  A little revealing…” Derek blushed.

“You had to wash Scott’s naked and hard body to get the gunk off of him.” Stiles shrugged.  “How much more intimate could having your photo taken shirtless be?”

“Because more people will see it?” Derek shrugged.

“Dude, people would have paid to watch you clean Scott’s body like that.”

“Stiles….”

“I’m serious.  If you’d do it again I’d pay money to watch.”

“That being said… and since I’ll never forget that…. How much is this guy going to charge us… if we decide to do this?”

“Dunno, but it couldn’t hurt to ask him… could it?”

“What’s his name?”

“Hartley Rathaway…”

*

Derek shoed Stiles out of his office to make the call and Scott and Theo were sitting there playing cards still.  Stiles sat down with a dull thud to watch.

“What’s the idea?” Theo asked casually.

“Photo shoot.” Stiles replied, picking at the chips.

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Theo nodded.

“Wait for it.” Scott cautioned as he played a card.

“Wait for what?” Theo turned back to the game, studying his cards and Scott’s play.

“What’s the catch?” Scott put his cards against his chest to study Stiles.

“Maybe you guys get topless….” Stiles shrugged.

“And….?” Scott pushed.

“Maybe someone gets more than topless…”

“I knew it.” Scott sighed shaking his head.  “Absolutely not.  I am not taking my clothes off and letting some random person take photos of me.” Scott shook his head hard.

“Scotty…”

“NO!”

“Do you realize how bad the money drain is… that we may have to not only close down but SELL this place just to pay back the debt?”

“what…?” Scott paused.

“I did some estimating on my way to talk to Matt.  Plus what Derek told me… we’re going to lose this place if we don’t do something.”

“But…. Stiles….”

“Listen, if I thought people would pay to see me naked, I’d be first in line to get the pictures taken of me to help out.  But you guys are the sexy fuckable ones around here.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment and not as creepy as it came out.” Scott nodded.

“I’m just taking the compliment, go on.” Theo folded his hand against his own chest as he turned to Stiles, the game all but forgotten.

“So maybe you guys show some skin, get paid, make a bunch of money and save this place, for Derek.”

“You can’t be serious….”

“People would have paid to watch your sponge bath earlier.”

“Stiles no one…”

“I’d have easily paid to watch, or at least looked online to see if there was a bootleg of it and then paid….” Theo shrugged.

“DUDE!?!” Scott whipped around to look at Theo.

“Just saying, you were naked, hard, leaking, you had two hot guy’s bathing you… and if I remember right, you did kind of cum when they had to help you wash _down low_ ….” Theo smirked.

“I hadn’t gotten off in days.” Scott blushed as he went back to looking at his cards, trying hard not to let the blush show too much.

“Scotty, people would pay to watch you masturbate.” Stiles chimed in out of no where.

“I’m not doing porn.” Scott glared at Stiles.

“Just a thought...” Stiles started.

“No.” Scott glared him down and went back to his cards, before glaring at Theo.

“What did I do?”

“You’re encouraging him.”

“Well he’s got a point.”

“And what point is that?”

“You’re ripped, sexy, and hung, people pay for much less in their porn.”

“I’m not doing porn.”

“So maybe not porn.  Maybe just with your shirt off, maybe with water slow dripping down your body.” Theo smiled over his cards watching how it flustered Scott.

“you’ve given this too much thought…”

“I masturbate more often than you do.” Theo grinned as he played a card, watching Scott’s blush darken.

“y-you… you … thinking about me?”

“Sometimes.” Theo shrugged playing again.

“But… that… that’s…” Scott wasn’t even looking at what cards he was playing.

“That’s what Scott?” Theo looked at him, a playful humor to his eyes as he looked him right in the eyes as he played his next card. “Hot… dirty… a turn on knowing that someone gets off to you?”

“I… That… that’s… not… I…” Scott played a card.

“I didn’t always picture you wet and naked, but that scene today… the naked sponge bath… I’m tempted to join in now.  Wash you down, slow and steady… tease those big sensitive nipples of yours…”

“THEO?!” Scott’s jaw dropped open.

“Gin.”

“What?” Scott blinked.

“Oh I was still playing the game.” Theo smirked wickedly.

“I don’t give a shit about the game, do you really think about me when you get off?”

“Scotty…” Theo leaned in close, his lips near Scott’s ear when he spoke.  “Not on your life.” Theo pulled back grinning.

“Then…”

“Five points for winning, twenty five for mind fucking Scotty.” Stiles nodded.

“What do you mean?” Scott frowned between them.

“He played you Scotty, look at your last few cards you played.” Stiles pointed and Scott realized that he’d all but thrown the game away with the last few plays.

“But…”

“You’re too easily flustered when anyone talks about you naked and touching yourself.” Theo held Scott’s hand.  “And the way you blush when I flirted at you…. you know you have remarkably soft hands… I bet they feel amazing when they’re gliding over your throbbing cock…”  Scott yanked his hand back and all but fell over the chair trying to get back.

“god…” Stiles covered his mouth to try to stop his laugh, biting his own fist to hold on.

“Scott?” Theo said from his chair, the table now on its side from where Scott’s foot caught it as he flailed over the chair.

“yeah?” He asked quietly from the rubble.

“You really are too easy to tease.” Theo smirked.  “Pay me later.” Theo walked off.

“Where are you going!?!” Scott asked, crawling out from under the chair.

“To picture you naked while I fuck your pillow.” Theo ducked out of the room towards the bedroom.

“He’s joking... right?” Scott turned to Theo.

“I’d say yes… but I’d also say wash your pillow tonight…” Stiles shrugged.

“THEO!” Scott took off at a sprint and Stiles snickered.

“God he’s a soft touch.” Shaking his head as he bent down, Stiles started cleaning up the mess Scott had made, trying to make himself useful after all the shit he’d seen go down today, he knew they’d need someone to help clean up tonight.

***

“Hello?” A voice asked with a yawn into the phone as he picked it up, Derek sat there wondering how to go about this.

“Is this Hartley Rathaway?” Derek sighed heavily.

“Yeah, what’s up?” There was a shuffling on the other side.

“I’m sorry to wake you…”

“Eh, strenuous shoot today, needed a nap after.”

“strenuous… shoot….” Derek frowned trying to rack his brain and figure out what would be so draining for the photographer.

“Yeah, you shoot guys and position them for six to eight hours after not sleeping well the night before and having health issues, and you’d need a nap too.” Hartley chuckled, well aware that Derek had been judging him.

“I can understand that.” Derek needed more to himself.

“So what can I do you for?”

“Matt Daehler suggested….”

“MATT!” A happy noise came through the phone.  “I haven’t seen Matt since I did his shoot, how is he!?”

“He’s doing pretty good.  He’s helped us out on a lot of stuff, his dad does a lot of our repair work.  So I get to see him more now than I did when I was in high school with him.”

“This isn’t Scott is it?”

“No….?” Derek frowned.

“Shame, I know how hot Scott looks…” Derek frowned and looked at the phone before shaking his head and going back to the phone.

“This is Derek.”

“OH!” More shifting.  “You’re the hunky firefighter who just took over the fire house…’

“yeah… not sure on hunky…”

“Trust me.  You’re a total babe.  So what did Matt say I could help you with…?” Hartley was clearly happy now.

“I’ve got a money problem.” Derek sighed.  “I need to make a few hundred thousand to nearly half a million to pay off repairs, damages, bills, and insurance costs.”

“I’m still not…”

“Stiles suggested we do a calendar sale…”

“Oh.” Hartley put so much emotion into that word Derek was pretty sure that he was calculating things in his head just then.

“How much would you charge us to do that?” Derek bit his lip.

“We talking one or two of you per month, a few of you for others, and then a group thing at the end of the year?”

“Sounds right…”

“And what style where you thinking?”

“The sort of thing that would show off more skin than we’re comfortable with to try to get more money out of this.” Derek sighed.

“I’ll bring samples over and you can decide.”

“That’d be good…”

“Tell you what, I’ll take 5% of the final sale, and twenty bucks up front if you’ll let me crash there after the shoots, it’s a long trip back to my studio.  I’d like not to have to make too many trips, and I figured I’d get the whole thing done in a week or two.”

“Really?” Derek blinked.

“To which part?”

“To getting it done that quickly for so little, sure you can stay here, we’d welcome it.”

“Okay.  Do you mind if I bring my assistant?” Hartley’s voice sounded like he was smiling.

“Assistant or boyfriend?” Derek grinned back.

“A bit of column a a bit of column b.”

“Sure, you two want some alone time, let us know and we’ll clear out of the bunk room.”

“You’re fine with sitting in the other room while we fuck?”

“Sure.”

“You just bumped up to one of the better gigs I’ve had this month.  I’ll be there tomorrow, I’ll get the address from Matt.  Gives me an excuse to call him anyways.”

“Okay.  We’ll be here.  I’m hoping we can get the showers working by tomorrow.”

“Shower’s not working great?” Hartley paused.

“They sort of exploded and sprayed Scott down with sludge.” Derek sighed.

“Part of the money you need?”

“yeah.”

“Gotcha.  I’ll make arrangements for alternative showering just in case.”

“Thank you.” Derek sighed happily.

“Oh don’t thank me yet.” Hartley grinned.  “Just wait till we work out a schedule.  I’m hoping we can work something out that doesn’t cut into your duties.”

“We’re doing pretty good on time right now, mostly it’s getting repairs done.”

“I’ll attempt to be brief and take up as little of your time as possible then.”

“Thanks.  I look forwards to seeing you.”

“Will do.” Hartley hung up and looked down at where Axel was nursing on his cock.  “Looks like we got some new willing victims.”

“You going to use the new lights on them?” Axel asked as he looked up Hartley’s body with a grin, tapping his lips with Hartley’s cock.

“Absolutely, a fire house full of hunky sexy firemen….”

“They know what they’re signing up for?”

“Not on their life.” Hartley smiled, gripping his boyfriend’s hair and forcing him down on his hard shaft.  “Just think, if you play your cards right I may let you fuck a couple of them.”

“Uh meen hat?” Axel asked around him.

“Oh absolutely.  I’m big about sharing.  Might even let a couple have a crack at you.” Hartley chuckled, moving the blanket off of Axel’s naked body and reaching back to toy with Axel’s ass.  “We’ll have to get the pen light ready.” Axel just nodded.

“Fuck… I’m not going to last long…”

***

“Hartley?” Derek asked as they opened the main door to a short blonde guy and a tall younger kid behind him whose hair seemed to be black and purple in odd angles.

“I’m Hartley, and this is Axel.” He gestured behind him.

“You find the place okay?” Derek smiled and shook their hands.

“Yeah, Matt had such wonderful directions, he follows them pretty well too.” Hartley smiled.

“Oh?” Derek looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that.

“He’s been one of my favorite models.  He’s always taken to my directions so well, and it’s nice to know he can give as good as he can take.  Not that I have much experience in taking direction.” Hartley smiled.

“anyone else feel like they’re missing half this conversation?” Scott frowned.

“Yes Scotty.  You’re missing half the conversation.” Stiles patted his shoulder.

“And we’ll explain it to you when you’re older.” Theo patted his cheek.

“Guys?!” He flailed as he swatted them away.

“And this must be Scott McCall.” Scott stopped and turned towards their guest.

“How do you know my name?”

“Matt’s mentioned you from time to time.  He’s got a very… _detailed_ description of you…” Hartley looked him and down.

“He should, I don’t think there’s much of me Matt hasn’t seen.” Scott smiled, causing several startled coughs.

“I’m sorry?” Hartley struggled to hide his shock at this turn of phrase.

“Oh he interviewed me for the school paper once while I was showering after practice.”

“Ah.” Hartley smiled.  “That would explain a few… details… he mentioned.” His eyes falling to Scott’s crotch and causing Scott to look down and blush.

“Yeah… I have a condition…” Scott blushed.

“Oh?” Hartley smiled, trying to keep whatever was going through his head as Scott glanced down.

“I get hard if people look… you know.. . _down there_ ….” He nodded down at himself.

“Really… that must have made sports difficult…”

“Yeah, showers were a nightmare, I always ended up with this wicked boner.” Scott stopped glancing at Derek who was giving him a look.

“Some would say’s a good thing.” Hartley patted him on the shoulder.  “But I’m sure we’ll find a way to tame your savage beast.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Hartley flicked his eyes down at Scott and watched as he swelled up a little before turning back to Derek.

“That sounds awesome.” Scott smiled, Derek catching Hartley’s dirty smirk, shooting Stiles a look.

“Scotty, maybe we should have a little talk….” Scott frowned at him as Stiles and Theo took his shoulders and walked him into the other room.

“Where do you want to look at the proofs to decide on your style?” He held up his look book.

“I was thinking the kitchen, if you don’t mind.  There’s enough seats for all of us.”

“Do I get to be in this or is it all beef cake?” Erica smirked.

“All male for this one sadly.  I believe you could be put to use in other ways.” Hartley smiled at her.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Erica snorted.

“Oh I have a great deal of thoughts…” Hartley looked her up and down.

“That I do not doubt.” She nodded as they all filed into the kitchen and they sat mostly on one side while Hartley and Axel sat on the other side.  They flipped to the shots that Hartley thought were good.  A few showed men in various states of dress and undress posing with props and other men created showcases that dripped with sex appeal.

“Wow….” Theo looked at the pictures.

“Holy shit.” Erica gasped as they flipped the page and there was a picture of Matt in nothing but a jock strap that looked pretty full, and his muscled oiled up making him look so much more defined than any of them had ever given thought that he might be.

“Like I said, he can take directions.”

“And you can make these morons look that hot?” Erica glanced at the group.

“Some of us are already porn ready.” Stiles looked at her.

“Yeah, but that’s Scott and Boyd.”

“They’re not the only ones.” Stiles glared.

“I’ve seen Jordan and Theo shirtless.  They’re not bad. Never noticed Derek.” She shrugged.

“And you won’t.” Derek glared at her.

“Shit, I forgot the pen.” Axel crouched down and started gigging through a bag before handing an ink pen to Hartley.

“I prefer to use this brand, the ink dries quickly, never smudges, and…”  He clicked it and a light flashed in their eyes before it became a normal pen.  “Sorry I forget that’s there sometimes.  Anyways, it scans and copies well so that it’s clear.  So I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no, go ahead.” Derek nodded.

“So which of you will be joining the shoot?” Hartley looked between them.

“Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Jordan, Theo, Liam and myself.”

“Stiles won’t be joining us?”

“I’m just a cheer leader here, no one would pay to see me without my shirt.” He shrugged.

“I’m not so sure.  I think there’d be a market for you if we framed you right.” He smiled, his hand drifting to Stiles who blushed and cleared his throat.

“Really?”

“Oh absolutely.  Every man has his audience.” He smiled.  “I mean… look at these.” He flipped the page and there were full nudes of Axel with a dildo, his entire body on display as he moaned to the camera.

“holy shit.” Scott blushed bright red.

“I don’t think we’re _there_ yet.” Theo swallowed.

“Something … less… _exposed_ … I think?”

“Oh, I can do that too.” He flipped to a page or two away and there was Axel, his eyes fixed on the camera as if he’d been caught in a close up in the middle of a sit up and his body looking fantastic for what was seen.

“I’d say that’d work.” Isaac nodded.

“You have a gift.” Jackson breathed in deeply.

“Thank you.” Hartley smiled brightly.  “I like to think I’ve got a good eye.”

“It’s more than that.” Jackson glanced at Axel.  “I’d have said you were soft and gangly… that shows you as a hot piece of meat with a dark mind hiding inside…”

“Thanks.  I used that as my grindr profile… you wouldn’t believe the amount of guys who lined up to bend over things for me.” Axel smiled.

“Nice… do you do solo commissions?” Jackson tilted his head.

“We can work those in as I’m shooting for all of you, as a package deal…” Hartley smiled.

“How much more would that cost?” Derek bit his lip.

“You guys get your showers fixed?” Hartley turned to him.

“Yeah.  We’ve not tested them yet….”

“You pick one of you who isn’t too shy and let me shoot some shower scenes… and I’d call it even.”

“Liam.” Jackson chimed in to much agreement.

“The fuck!?” Liam gaped at them.

“You’re not too shy are you?” Hartley looked at Liam.

“N… no….” Liam blushed.

“He’s practically a nudist…” Stiles chuckled.

“In that case, if you wouldn’t mind undressing in the bedroom I’ll come in and we’ll oil you up for the shoot.”

“oil me up… for a shower?”

“It’s a water proof substance… it’ll take the water and just look better.” Hartley smiled.

“I suppose I can do that…” Liam blushed.

“Well, while I do that, go ahead and look through the look book, write down the page numbers you like and we can finish talking things over after the shower shoot.” He handed his pen over to Derek who took it.

“You’re doing this for a really small amount.” Derek frowned, trying to remember why he’d felt hesitant about this.

“My travel only cost me about twenty bucks round trip, and 5% may not seem like that much.  But if you manage to sell a high number, at the right price that 5% becomes an awful lot of money.” Hartley smiled.

“I guess.”Derek shrugged, things seemed to make sense.

“Anyways… feel free to look through the book.” Hartley glanced at the pen, noting the little tab on the top that was slowly moving up.  “Axel, why don’t you get set up while I oil our model up.”

“Sure thing boss.” Axel nodded, he knew his clue.  As soon as they were out of the room there was another flash, they glanced at one another and glad that Liam was in here already undressing for them.  The timer would set the flash off randomly, fast enough and often enough to blank their minds of it and they’d spend the next little bit being programmed that they wanted to follow Hartley’s orders.

“You think Mr. Snart might want to… show off the new goods?” Axel glanced at Hartley, taking one of the larger lights out of a bag and screwing the stand together.

“You know… I’m not sure.  But it might be time to show him some shots in a day or two, shop them around.” Hartley smiled.

“That soon?”

“Did you see the _talent_ in that room?  I think we could make our standard finder’s fee for the lot of them.”

“really?” Axel whispered.

“I’m ready.” Liam turned around, completely nude, a sizable cock jutting out from his body.

“Yes.  Yes I think so Axel.  And yes, I do think you are ready Liam.” Hartley smirked as he pulled a jar of something out of his bag and walked over and knelt in front of Liam, slowly but steadily kneading the oil into Liam’s body.  His fingers digging into the muscles as he massaged the muscles and worked the oil in again and again till he eventually reached down and began to do the same to Liam’s cock.

“uh…”

“You’ve got to get used to being adjusted by the photographer so you’re not putting anything on display you don’t want to.” He kept slowly stroking Liam to full hardness and then working the oil into his balls and along his taint.

“E-even back there?” Liam’s voice rose in pitch.

“Yes.” Hartley’s fingers went farther back till they were right on Liam’s pucker and made him jump a little.

“I don’t think…”

“You want to make this easy for me don’t you?” Liam’s eyes went glassy a little.

“Sure…”

“And it would be easier for me to do my job if you would let me work.”

“I get that… but…” Liam’s eyes were dilated but he was still working on fighting this new instinct to be accepting of what Hartley did to him..

“So why don’t you turn around and hold your buns apart so I can work on loosening that hole of yours up?” Hartley worked his finger against the tight virgin pucker.

“I guess…” Liam shrugged, turning around and being over as Hartley worked his fingers into the meat of his ass, working the muscles till he eventually made his way right to Liam’s tight pucker and worked two fingers in, causing the boy to hiss at the entry.  He held them there, rotating them slowly as he worked Liam open till he could dive them in and out quickly before looking at Axel who had already setup the camera that was recording this.  Hartley didn’t just do photo shoots, he’d long ago worked on a system of sound and light related post hypnotic systems that turned regular people into raging porn stars and once they got away from his devices they’d forget what they’d done and go back to their life.  Matt was one of the few who knew what he did with the missing time, seeing as he’d lowered Matt’s inhibition till he’d effectively made Matt a nudist.

Not that anyone knew unless they showed up unannounced at his house.  But from there he’d turned Matt into his willing porn star through Leonard Snart’s porn company Winter Productions.  He’d started off with a few guys and then worked his way to supplying most of the new talent for Snart’s casting couch and porns.  Liam was already a nudist, he took to the programming the easiest, token fighting and protests and just a little bit of an underlying will, but he’d have Liam spread eagle taking his friend’s cocks and begging for more before too long.  He nodded to Axel who went and set things up in the shower while Liam got his ass and then the rest of him messaged till his entire body gleamed with the oil.

“There we go.” Hartley used his microfiber towel to clean his hands, it really was the only way to get that stuff off of you, and knowing that, he knew that once this shoot was over he’d have to rub every inch of Liam down if he wanted to not get that oil everywhere.  He looked forwards to Liam’s realization that he basically had to get a hand job to have his cock cleaned.  They always reacted differently to that first real test of how dominate their will could be.

“Okay, into the shower.” He smacked Liam’s ass.

“you sure this is going to be okay?” Liam looked down at his hard cock.”

“Sure, no one will ever even see it in the shots.  Which is not an easy feat, let me tell you.  Not when you’re sporting nine inches of solid man meat.”

“How do you know it’s nine inches?” Liam frowned.

“Liam, I have seen a lot of cocks in my day, some big, some small, some soft, some hard, you see as much dick as I do in this business, and you are bound to build up the ability to measure it just with your eyes.”

“That makes sense.” Liam nodded.  “So what do you want me to do in the shower?”

“I want you go in there, and do your best to make Axel need to masturbate.”

“R-really?” Liam blushed, god Hartley hoped he didn’t lose that before his first gang bang, the subscribers on Len’s sites loved it when fresh faced _virgins_ got their needy holes pounded and their faces blushed to show how ashamed and turned on they were.

“Really.  You’re job is to look at him, touch yourself, run your hands all over your body, and even jerk off if you think you can do it and not cum.  I’ll be taking the pictures focusing just on you, and when I’m done you’ll look like a cover model that’ll be the cover for the fire house calendar…”

“T-the cover?”Liam bit his lip.  “Shouldn’t we ask Derek?”

“Trust me Liam, once he sees the shots of you bare ass naked, looking like sex on legs under that spray… he’ll agree you should be the cover.  He’ll absolutely eat it up.” Hartley was picturing Derek’s lips around Liam’s cock before licking his way back to that taunt ass and parting those juicy curves to eat the boy out before fucking his brains out.  Oh he had so many dirty notes on what he wanted to do to these boys, he just couldn’t wait.

“If you’re sure.” Liam looked down, his blush firmly in place.

“Liam, right now if you weren’t so oiled up I’d fuck you right now.  That’s how hot you are.  But you’re job is to get Axel going.  And if you make him actually have to take his cock out and play with himself… I’ll give you a bonus.”

“A bonus…?” Liam bit his lip again.

“Yes.  But you don’t get to know what that is till after the shoot.”

“Okay.” Liam nodded and headed into the shower, his hard cock leading the way as he went in and gave Axel a shy look.  Axel was actually an easy touch.  A gentle breeze could make that boy hard as a rock, but Liam didn’t know that, and he’d do things to make Axel horny and build on it till he eventually got Axel to pull himself out and jerk off while Hartley took photos and the micro cameras on the lights recorded the whole show for Len to approve later, and if he didn’t need to cut it too much, he could probably put it straight up on the site.  Hartley smiled as he nodded to Axel and to Liam, the boy’s courage would soar over this easy win.

Really it was all coming together.  Liam was acting like a horny slut for the cameras, Axel was playing his part as he slowly adjusted himself and got more and more turned on.  In fact Liam was going so far as to tug on his nipples, his hands roaming his body, stroking his cock, and even had his ass turned so that he could work fingers into himself while stroking and looking at Axel.  The more he whored it up the more Axel stroked himself through his jeans.  Axel had only just taken his cock out, his long hard cock and heavy balls hanging out his fly stroking away as Liam worked himself up to a fever pitch just as Derek walked in.

“The fuck is this!?!” Derek gaped at them all.

“Derek, do you have my pen?”

“Yeah why would you…?”

“I’ll take that.” Hartley glanced at Axel to note his eyes were closed and flashed the light, Derek shaking his head when Hartley opened his eyes.  “Derek, don’t you think Liam looks amazing?”

“Yeah… but….”

“Just image him as the cover, that slick look…”

“The cover?!” Derek wheeled on Hartley.

“You have a better idea?  Or maybe you like this pose?” He showed Derek a pose of Liam turned, his hip obstructing his cock from view but it was clear from his body that he was nude, and the water cascading down his body making him look filthy and squeaky clean all at once.  Derek swallowed hard as he looked at it.

“I….”

“I guarantee you’ll make a lot of money if we put this on the cover.”

“You’re okay with this Liam?” Derek looked up at Liam who was nodding silently, his face flushed at Derek walking in on this.  Derek looked down at the picture, his mind reeling.

“Well?” Hartley looked up at him expectantly and some part of Derek didn’t want to disappoint him, he’d called him in and he was doing this practically for free.

“Use the picture.”


	2. January - Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley has a plan, and he knows how to get around some squirrely Firemen who might not want to show off their body. The first step, get the big man in charge to show you his body, and the others will fall in line.

Hartley smirked as he lay out on his bed that they’d given him and Axel near the back corner of the bunk room.  Axel laying on his front, his bare ass on display to the room as Hartley slowly toyed with the thick vibrator he’d brought from home.  Axel trying not to moan as he flooded the towel they’d lain down under him with precum.  He was in a good mood, both of them were.  The firefighters had signed the contract, not only that they’d signed the release giving Hartley the full rights to market and sell any of the materials or media that he collected this extended shoot.  He booted up his laptop and hired off an email.   
  
_Dear Mr. Winters,_   
  
_Found a whole firehouse full of men itching to show me their bodies for a calendar.  Figured I’d send the video your way and see if we could come to a deal._   
  
_This is Liam._   ­ _-attached video-­_   
  
“You think he’ll like what you sent?” Axel bit his lip as Hartley pushed down hard into his prostate.   
  
“Oh he’ll like it.  He always does.  And you my beautiful bottom have done marvelously today.  I’m going to milk your balls and your prostate all night long.” He chuckled as he worked the toy back and forth making Axel shiver.  “But I’m excited about the morning.” He smiled, glancing down where most everyone was sleeping sporadically throughout the room, the only one really close to them was Liam, who was sleeping completely naked.  He stretched in his sleep and rolled over and his naked ass poked out from under his blankets, Hartley had to smile.   
  
He remembered Liam’s embarrassment when Derek caught them and then kept looking at him with that hunger in his eyes before okaying the use of Liam’s nude body for the calendar.  And then after they finished the shoot, and Axel came in front of Liam making him feel so proud of himself, Axel and Hartley had helped _clean_ Liam up by using the microfiber towels on every inch of him till he was sobbing with pleasure and had cum all over Axel’s face.  Liam had apologized and Axel had simply licked the cum from his face, and then licked Liam’s swollen tip.  The boy had shot a second quick load down Axel’s throat while they finished up cleaning him.  Afterwards Hartley had had his fun.   
  
Alone in the bunk room he’d given Liam his bonus for doing such a good job.  He’d worked two fingers firmly up his tight ass and milked his prostate while deep throating Liam.  Liam had gone over the moon and shot his load and started apologizing for going too quick but Hartley had simply held on, swallowed and kept going till Liam had had to tap out from the pleasure being too much for him to handle.  He’d ended up lying on his bed, naked, soft and unable to move in the aftershocks of such pleasure.  Hartley had offered a token gesture of covering him up but like he figured, Liam had refused.  He’d put on some boxers later to get his supper and sort of hung out in his boxers the rest of the night and then made a point of taking a bed closer to Hartley and Axel and making a show of peeling off his boxers before getting into bed.  His blush firmly in place as he glanced at them and Axel had returned the favor with a strip show of his own.   
  
“Can we keep him?” Axel smiled looking at Liam’s ass.   
  
“Once we get him to spread his legs, we’ll have him for as long as we want him.” Hartley worked the toy harder making Axel gasp.   
  
“I can’t wait till we get them to wear the plugs…” Axel smirked, he was a kinky one and he enjoyed _helping_ nude models wear butt plugs, even after they were thoroughly cleaned out, just in case so that there would be no mess on any fabrics or materials they had to sit on while nude.  Granted what he didn’t tell them was that it had a vibrating bullet that was practically silent as it would work the nub end of the plug against their prostates and make them leak precum all over the place.  His job was to take care of the potential leaking from behind, no one said anything of him keeping the front side from leaking.  Besides with who they were selling the video feed too, that was a wanted feature.   
  
“holy shit.” Hartley gasped as he turned the vibrator sharply nearly bringing Axel who glanced up at him with shock.  “Wha… oh sorry, they signed the release for us to put the cameras up everywhere….” He pointed on the contract.   
  
“holy shit.” Axel smirked.  A lot of people took more sessions before they’d let them put up the cameras everywhere, if they actually got that far.  But a house full of hunky sex starved horny firefighters being programmed to slowly become nudists and more free with their bodies… this was going to be a gold mine.”   
  
“I’m glad they let me pick out who goes when.” Hartley grinned.   
  
“You’re going to break Derek today?” Axel leaned, bowing his back a little, to look at where Derek was sleeping, sleep pants on with a tank top as he lay above his covers, a little warm tonight to be under anything.  “Cuz I can make quick work of putting up the cameras today if I can play with him…”   
  
“You want to play fluffer?” Hartley rotating the toy in his boyfriend’s ass, thinking back to how Axel had come in for some head shots and ended up being a porn star and Hartley’s live in boyfriend.  He still did porn videos for Snart, hell he’d been gangbanged to take his virginity and now, now Hartley didn’t even have to program him.  This far into their relationship Axel knew everything and he’d only asked to fuck Hartley for compensation.  They’d moved in together not long after that.   
  
“And help clean out…” Axel moaned softly, he knew his boyfriend, his master, was working him slowly because he wanted to make this last.  Hartley knew his body like a well oiled instrument and could wield it like the master musician that he is.  He squirmed, his toes curling, he was close, and they both knew it.   
  
“If you do your job, and you do it fast, and…” Hartley worked the toy harder and deeper, the strokes coming faster and going deeper as they worked him closer to the edge, Axel’s ass going up to meet the toy.  “If you do it in your slutty clothes…” He smirked as he jabbed the toy right into Axel’s prostate making him all but howl with pleasure and look almost like he was having a seizure his orgasm was so strong.   
  
“yes master.” He sobbed out as he came.   
  
“is he okay?” Liam was over to them, naked and his hard cock leading the way.   
  
“Nothing a little licking wouldn’t help.” Hartley helped move Axel, folding the towel under him to keep him from lying in the wet spot and letting his still hard cock hang off the side of the bed in front of Liam who was blushing as he looked down it.   
  
“Y… you want me to… to… with my mouth?” He couldn’t even say the words.   
  
“Please Liam…” Axel begged, his hand on Liam’s inner thigh.  “If you clean me up… I’m sure I can make it worth your while in the shower… since I need to bathe before bed.”   
  
“R-really?” Liam blushed looking between them.   
  
“Oh his mouth is all yours in the showers.  I could use the time to work on filing some paperwork.” Hartley smiled as Liam bit his lip, looked to make sure his friends were asleep and crouched down, his own cock bobbing and slapping the floor as he brought Axel to his lips and gave him an experimental lick.  He kept his eyes on Axel’s face as if he was waiting to be told if he was doing something good or wrong.  But as Axel whispered words of encouragement Liam slowly took more of him into his mouth.  Hartley was glad they’d put the cameras up around their bed already because this was going to be gold, Liam’s first blow job.  Granted he was going to make it a little bit more than the boy had bargained for as he began working the toy in Axel’s ass and he began to slowly fuck himself between the toy and the mouth on his hard cock.   
  
“fuck…” Axel whined just before Liam took half of him into his mouth and was licking around him as he swelled and began to shoot off into Liam’s throat.  Liam froze, not sure what to do as Axel finished off his second orgasm in Liam’s mouth and panted, laying there near boneless Liam looked up at him.  “Tighten your mouth.” Liam did as he was told, his eyes glass with shock and lust.  “Now use your tongue as you pull back, keeping your mouth as tight to my shaft as you can.” Liam did it and then Axel was out in the open and Liam was sitting there naked, and throbbing between his thighs.  “Now swallow.” Liam didn’t even think about it, he simply did as he was bid and swallowed the cum before looking behind him and back at Axel.   
  
“Can we take that shower now?” Liam blushed as Axel reached out and stroked his cheek.   
  
“Absolutely.” He smiled, all but petting Liam.  “Absolutely.” He got up.   
  
“Don’t forget to wash your toy.” Hartley smiled and Liam looked confused.   
  
“Toy?”   
  
“He means this.” Axel reached pack and pulled the large vibrator out of his ass.   
  
“holy shit…” Liam whimpered at the size of it.  He hadn’t seen Hartley naked yet so he didn’t know it was a replica of him, but he knew that it was work to take something that size.   
  
“Let’s go shower.” Axel took Liam’s hand and helped him up to his feet, his eyes on that vibrator as Axel took him by the dick and lead him off to the showers, stopping only to pick up his toiletry bag from their stuff at the foot of the bed.  Tonight was going to be a lot of firsts for Liam, and Hartley opened a tab and setup a search for the cameras on his network before he found the one in the showers they’d put there before Liam’s shoot earlier in the day.  He watched as the two naked twinks went to the shower and turned it on as Axel made out with Liam before licking his way down and swallowing Liam’s cock to the hilt.  Hartley had the sound down but he was pretty sure that Liam asked him to play with his ass because pretty soon that’s what Axel was doing, fingering and toying with Liam’s love button before he all but fell apart as he clutched Axel’s head and he came down from his high they went back to a normal shower till Axel pulled his douche kit out and he had to explain it and use it in front of Liam.   
  
Hartley had seen this before.  Liam would be given the line about good enough to eat off or in, he’d ask about what that meant and if he promised to use one himself.  Liam of course would ask about that and Axel would get the spare he carried still in the package for doing this sort of thing, and then he’d have it in Liam and be cleaning him out.  Granted what came after that was for a special cliental but after all that, Axel would make good on his promise and show Liam what he’d been talking about as he ate him out and devoured his virgin hole breaching the tight ring with his tongue and jerking Liam off as he painted the shower wall with cum.  Hartley smiled, Axel had a talented tongue, able to fold it in fantastic shapes that he’d never had another boyfriend be able to do before and Liam was falling part from it before he sagged against the shower wall and the finished up and came back, making out before drying off.  For his part Hartley had been filing paper work and sending emails off while watching them so he closed his laptop as they came back in and Liam blushed at him before getting in his own bed and Axel got into bed with Hartley.   
  
“How’d he taste?” Hartley asked low as he snuggled close to Axel.   
  
“Delicious.” Axel beamed before kissing his boyfriend and settling down to sleep for the night.  They’d have a busy morning once they were awake, and even though Hartley was hard, he’d store his load up for once they got Derek trained.   
  


***

  
  
Hartley quickly identified Stiles and Erica as his problem areas.  Catching them in the morning and a few flashes of his pen he had them convinced to go off and try other means to make some money.  Between them he gave the photo of Liam as a means to hock people into prepaying for the calendar.  That sorted Hartley nodded to Axel who was installing the cameras, the other guys were out on their daily things while Hartley went to Derek’s office.   
  
_Knock knock knock_   
  
“Come in.” Derek was sitting there, the tension in his body clear.  Hartley looked up and noticed the camera.   
  
“Nervous?” Hartley smiled calmly.   
  
“It’s… weird… I know it’s off, I know you said it only turns on when you use it, but…” Derek sighed.   
  
“Don’t worry.  We’re going to start slow, we’ll move through the house, making you feel comfortable and then we’ll start introducing props, and by the end of the day we might even try costumes.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“C-costumes?” Derek sighed, he did not like the idea of dressing up, but he could see the draw.  He noticed Hartley playing with his pen and for a split second he thought he had a flash but Hartley didn’t act like it went off so maybe it didn’t.   
  
“You’re not afraid of playing a little dress up are you?”   
  
“Like?”Derek arched his brow.   
  
“Well since New Years is in January… maybe something like baby new years?” Hartley smiled, picturing Derek in nothing but a loin cloth or a diaper.   
  
“I don’t know….” He blushed furiously but he was vaguely turned on by the idea.   
  
“Why don’t we just start with some candid shots.  I’ll set the camera to just take snaps while we talk.”   
  
“You sure?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“Sure I’m sure.  I’ll give you directions here and there where you need to have it so that maybe we can get some serious poses.” Hartley took his tablet and loaded an inhibition lowering program into the camera flash.  It’d be low enough that most people wouldn’t notice but with every photo, Derek would become more comfortable taking orders from Hartley.   
  
“I guess…” Derek popped his jaw and looked at him.  “How do you want me.”   
  
“Oh… _so many_ ways, but let’s start with something to help clam you down… like maybe you should just talk about something you care about.  Like the fire house?”   
  
“Really?” Derek’s eyes refocused, the flash having started.   
  
“Really.”  Hartley smiled.  “what do you love about this place?”   
  
“I love this place.  I love every inch of it.  I love the history, and the memories here.  I love that I used to come here as a kid with my dad, and sometimes just hang out for hours.  I love that I learned to masturbate looking at porn here that one of the guys left laying around when they were on call.” Derek wasn’t sure why he said that.  His eyes seemed unfocused.  “And I love that my first time was here.  She was a firefighter who came in for a few months… we hit it off…”   
  
“What sort of things was she into?” Hartley smiled.   
  
“The usual stuff… and some not so usual.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Oh there’s a story there.” Hartley sat back.   
  
“Yeah… I’ve never told anyone….” Derek blushed.   
  
“Why?” Hartley toyed with his pen.   
  
“It’s humiliating…” Derek looked down.   
  
“More than giving Scott a hand job while cleaning him up the other day?” Hartley arched his brow.   
  
“Yes.” Derek sighed, his eyes on the pen, his pupils flexing at the flashes he wasn’t even really noticing anymore.   
  
“Well now you have to tell me about it….” Hartley chuckled.   
  
“I….don’t…” His eyes flexed again.  “I mean it was so embarrassing.”   
  
“Derek, please…?” Hartley smiled and saw the need filling Derek, the need to comply, to tell him what he was being asked about.   
  
“She liked to put a leash on me.” Derek blushed.   
  
“A leash?” Oh Hartley hadn’t expected that.  “What sort of leash…?”   
  
“She kept this dog leash… the kind on the metal chain… she’d make me take off all my clothes and she’d snap it around my neck and….”   
  
“And?” Hartley moved, making sure to add more patterns to the flash to make Derek answer more fully.   
  
“And take me for walks… naked.” Derek shifted.  “Sometimes outside… mostly in the bunk room.  I remember one time she was in the kitten and had me tied up on the leash, I was naked and hard and she was just drinking her coffee while the vibrator in my ass worked my prostate.”   
  
“Hold up… she put things in your ass?” Hartley was screaming gold mine here.   
  
“yeah… it’s how we had sex after the first time.  She had strapons, dildos, and vibrators, all sorts of things to shove up my ass and make me beg her to touch me…” Derek blushed, he couldn’t believe he was telling this relative stranger about how his first girlfriend had used him as her puppy and fucking post.   
  
“Did anyone ever catch you?” Hartley was trying to contain his excitement.   
  
“Yeah… My uncle Peter was working here… and he came back early… found me eating her out while she had her coffee, on the leash, with a thick vibrator in my ass….” He blushed bright red as he retold this.   
  
“What’d he do?” Oh this was too good.   
  
“He asked her what the hell she thought she was doing, and she told him putting me where I wanted to be.” Derek’s eyes were starting to go glassy.  “He asked if that was true and I told him yes, and she asked if he wanted a piece of me…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Did he?” Please say yes… please, Hartley kept his face neutral but was internally doing a happy dance.   
  
“He opened his jeans and told me to suck his cock, that if I wanted toys up my ass it had to mean I wanted the real thing at some point.  So I blew him while she fucked my ass with the toy… and then they traded… He fucked me in the ass while I ate her out.  They started co-dominating me…” Derek was in that moment, his mind going to his tented crotch to fondle himself without really thinking about the fact he was doing it here and now.  “She started letting me inside her then, but only when Peter was inside me.  Sometimes they’d fuck in front of me.  Make me fuck myself on a dildo naked in the bunk room and jerk off for them while they fucked their brains out.” Derek blushed.   
  
“How long did that last?” Hartley was breathless.   
  
“Till she left a few weeks later.  She left me a letter… the leash, and the biggest vibrator.  Peter started spending more time with me… didn’t tell my folks he was effectively dating me… he’d make me wear the toys and then take me on walks in the preserve around our house and then fuck my brains out.  I had to be naked the whole time….” Derek blushed. “I remember walking back home with his cum as lube around the vibrator in my ass and wondering if I could get back into my room before anyone knew I was home…”   
  
“How long did he fuck you for?”   
  
“He only really stopped a couple years ago… right about the time Dad’s health went sour.” Derek blushed.  “But it wasn’t like it was an everyday sort of thing he’d do, just often enough to make me beg for it.  He liked it when I begged.  He liked that he could make me need him that much.”   
  
“He was fucking you while you were a junior firefighter?”   
  
“Yeah, he fucked me in my bunk a bunch…” Derek nodded.   
  
“Did you want him to stop?” Hartley watched Derek pawing at himself.   
  
“no… I’ve been so pent up… having to steal moments in the showers when no one’s around… having to hide my vibrator as I fuck myself in secret… I miss having a dick in my ass.” Derek flushed.  “And no one’s put a leash on me in two years… I don’t think the old one will even fit around my neck anymore….” Derek looked wistful.   
  
“We could have Axel measure you and get a new leash for you.”   
  
“Really?” Derek looked right at him.   
  
“Absolutely.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“But… people will know….” Derek blushed, his body longing for this hidden desire but Hartley had come too far in this one session to let this go now.   
  
“Axel, come in here.” Axel came in, looking confused, they never brought him in this early.  “I need you to show Derek what you’re wearing under your pants.”   
  
“O-okay…” Axel blushed, undoing his jeans and letting them fall before he turned around to show the wide base of the plug in his ass.   
  
“holy shit….” Derek breathed out heavily, his eyes dilated from the sight.   
  
“Axel is my submissive.  He does what I tell him.  Axel remove your clothes.” Axel took his clothes off, not questioning anything as he stood there naked.  “I need you to go get the spare plug and the measuring tape form my kit.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Axel turned to leave..   
  
“Wait!” Derek stood up, his jeans tented.   
  
“Yes Derek?”   
  
“He can’t just go out… not naked… and hard… people will think….”   
  
“Think what Derek?” Hartley smiled.  “What will they think?”   
  
“That either you two were fucking in here or that I was….” Derek blushed.   
  
“Is anyone back yet Axel?” Hartley smiled, eating this up as he looked at Axel.   
  
“No sir.” He bowed his head.   
  
“You see Derek it’s fine.  Go get the items.” Axel nodded and left.  “You seem to have a problem with people catching him naked.  Have your crew not seen you naked?”   
  
“no…” Derek swallowed.  “Not outside the shower…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Oh you poor boy.  You want them to though, don’t you.”   
  
“yes…” He flushed as he stood there.  “I want them to see me naked and hard… in nothing but my leash….” He blinked at Hartley.   
  
“We’ll see what we can do about that.” Axel came back, this time leaving Derek’s door open as he stood there naked waiting for orders.  “Axel, measure Derek’s neck.  I need to know how big it is, and then I want you to dress again and go to the nearest fetish store and find a sized dog collar on a metal chain if possible, that fits him.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Axel invaded Derek’s personal space to measure him, never questioning, never speaking beyond that, simply taking the time to press his naked body against the long line of Derek’s body, feeing the older man harden against him, as he measured his neck.  “I have it sir.”   
  
“Good boy.  You may go. “ Axel nodded, pulling on his jeans and shirt before putting his shoes on and leaving, but also leaving his boxer briefs on Derek’s office floor.   
  
“He forgot his underwear….” Derek was transfixed by them.   
  
“Or did he leave them for you.”   
  
“wha….?” Derek blinked at Hartley, as if he’d forgotten he was there.  Which given the situation, he very well might have.  Hartley enjoyed it when the boys got this lost in their own lust filled heads.  He smiled brightly before he pointed at the underwear.   
  
“Pick it up Derek.” Derek went to pick it up. “With your teeth.” Derek blushed and got on all fours before picking it up by the pouch, by his teeth.  “Good boy, now bring it here.” Derek brought it over still on all fours and opened his jaw to let it go in Hartley’s hand.  “Such a good boy…” Hartley smirked as he the pouch against Derek’s face.  “Sniff, breath in deep.” Derek’s eyes were glassy as he did as he was bid.   
  
“Fuck…. I bet your cock is rock hard isn’t it?” Derek nodded.  “Use your words puppy.”   
  
“yes…. God yes…” Derek moaned at him.  “I’ve needed someone to take control… so much stress… too much stress…” Derek panted.   
  
“I know puppy, and while I’m here you’re going to have a lot of stress relief.  But you are going to have to wait on getting your ass fucked.”   
  
“R-really?” Derek whined.   
  
“Really puppy.  That’s the one rule you cannot break.  You will not get fucked in the ass again other than by a latex or silicon toy that someone else puts into your ass.  And the only time you’re allowed to put it in yourself is when someone is there to watch you.”   
  
“W-watch me?” Derek swallowed hard.   
  
“Yes.  Watch you.  You’re going to need to get over your desire to cover up and hide.” Hartley put his finger under Derek’s chin and raising his head up to look him in the eyes.  “No more sleeping with so much clothing on.”   
  
“What do you want me to sleep in?” Derek looked up at him, feeling the need to be in charge drift away from him and cause him to fall into an old comfort zone that he hadn’t been able to fall back on for over five years now.   
  
“Nude.” Derek whimpered at that word but his cock throbbed in his jeans.  “No more wearing anything to bed Derek.  You’re going to go to bed completely naked, so anyone can see how hard your cock is at night.” Derek nodded; his eyes glassy and his face so warm and inviting.  “Like you are now.  You’re hard _right now_ aren’t you Derek?” Hartley started petting Derek.  Derek simply nodded.  “Speak Derek, I need to hear it.”   
  
“Yes…” Derek sobbed; his breathing coming in heavy pants, he wanted this and he wasn’t sure how to express how much he wanted this.   
  
“Show me.” Hartley’s voice was hard and powerful.   
  
“how?” Derek blinked up at him, lost in his own fog of lust.   
  
“Open your fly.” Derek’s hand went down and opened his fly, his cloth covered groin spilling out.  “Now take it out of your boxers through that fly.” A little moving and Derek’s hard cock and swollen nuts fell out into the open.  “You’re pretty big Derek.  How do you get off usually, by hand or do you date?”   
  
“By hand.  I haven’t had another person touch me since Peter five years ago…” Derek whined.   
  
“Oh poor baby, so neglected.” Hartley reached under Derek and lead him by his cock to where he was up over Hartley’s lap, with his manhood hanging between Hartley’s knees.  His hand working Derek’s swollen tip when Axel knocked on the door that he’d left open when he left.   
  
“Someone ask for a leash?” He smirked, dropping the leash down the chain but keeping a hold of the end of the chain so that the collar hung in front of Derek’s face.  Derek swallowed but his cock throbbed in Hartley’s hand.   
  
“If you want the leash on Derek you have to ask for it.”   
  
“May I wear the leash…?” Derek looked at the black studded leather with its soft white inner material and felt a hunger he didn’t have words for.   
  
“Strip.” Derek only glanced at Hartley before he pulled his shirt off and threw it behind his deck.  He undid his jeans and shucked them and his boxers, having a little bit of a hang up trying to get his hard cock out through the hole again but soon he was standing there completely nude, his breathing heavy as he looked at Hartley, the need, the want naked in his eyes.  Hartley held out his hand and Axel put it in his hand as he stood up and approached Derek.  “Will you wear my collar Derek?”   
  
“Yes.” Hartley arched his brow.  “Yes, sir.”   
  
“Better.”  Hartley smiled putting the collar around his throat, resting it easily on his throat before he tightened it to just give enough space for Derek to breathe or swallow like this.  He stroked Derek’s cheek as he looked up at him, his eyes drinking in all of Derek’s body, his hand going down to tug on Derek’s nipples and twist them as the boy went up on his tip toes whining.  “I like how sensitive your nipples are.  A fine quality.” Hartley smirked before he took the leash and pulled down; Derek instantly fell to his hands and knees and followed behind him.  “So well trained.” Hartley smirked as he lead Derek out of the office and into the kitchen where he sat down and dirrected Derek to sit beside him.   
  
They sat like that for a while eating before Hartley spoke again.  “Axel, you’ve been working so hard today…I think you could use a blow job.” Hartley smiled, Derek twitched beside him on the floor. “Why don’t you open your jeans up and let _puppy_ suck on your fuck stick.”   
  
“Sure.” Axel smiled, undoing his jeans and hauling himself out.   
  
“Do you want that puppy?” Hartley turned to Derek who nodded.  “Word’s puppy.” Hartley put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, and glided it down to toy with his nipples, tugging and twisting as Derek opened his mouth to speak so a filthy moan fell out long before he could find words to describe what he wanted.  It was when Hartley’s hand went to his hair and began to pet him, which relaxed him greatly.   
  
“Yes…” Derek was pulled back when his hair was pulled taunt in Hartley’s hand.  “Yes sir.” Derek corrected.   
  
“Good save boy.” Hartley smirked as he went back to petting Derek gently.  “Go to your prize boy, go suck Axel off.” Derek smiled as he crawled over and began to lick along the underside of Axel, till he got to the tip and swallowed around it, earning him a moan from Axel who began to run his fingers through Derek’s hair. Some part of Derek felt much more stable now.  The control and the worry shifting off his shoulders as the collar clung to his neck and Axel’s cock down his throat.  This was where he was meant to be, at least sexually.  On his hands and knees with other men’s dicks down his throat, and he was good at it.  He looked up Axel’s body at him and began to hum earning him another long loud moan and tightened fingers in his hair.   
  
“Fuck he’s good.” Axel moaned.   
  
“I’m glad.” Hartley smiled, looking under the table and spotting the camera out of the corner of his eye he smirked to himself and tugged slightly on the chain making Derek slurp harder on Axel’s cock.  He was like a dog with a bone, he wasn’t going to let go of it till he got his creamy treat now.  Hartley smiled as he looked at the swell of Derek’s ass and he caught Axel’s eye who gave him a look.  He made a gesture like he was pushing something into something else and Axel smiled.   
  
“You’re pretty good at sucking cock puppy.” Axel spoke.  “Where’d you hide your _bone_.” He smirked as Derek looked at him.  “The vibrating one you shove up your ass.” Derek blushed and got up, his hard cock wagging in front of him as he went and brought the box back from his bunk where he kept the old leash and the vibrator, as well as his lube.  Hartley took them from him and looked them over.  “Good boy.” Axel shook his cock at Derek who sank back to his knees.   
  
“You know… I bet we could use this old leash as a cock leash…” Hartley positioned Derek back on all four so his ass was in the air and he could have ready access to Derek’s manhood as it hung there in the open.  He took the old leash and attached it around Derek’s manhood, going a couple notches lower till they were snug and pulled back causing Derek’s cock and balls to pull back and Derek to whine as he went back to ease the pressure.  “Stay on his cock boy.”   
  
Derek went forwards again, swallowing Axel and whimpering around him as his cock and balls were pulled till they were pointing behind him.  It was hard to focus on anything with that pressure and Axel’s cock in his throat.  He wanted nothing in the world right now, his mind dwindling down to just the pressure on his cock and balls and the pressure in his throat as he devoured Axel’s needy cock.  He was in heaven as he gave into these twin pleasures.  And then his world seemed to fall apart around him, blown apart as his own balls began to pump cum out of his cock pointing behind him as the vibrator that Kate had given him was driven home into his prostate and Derek all but screamed as it tore his orgasm out of him, making him spray his load behind him as he howled his release around Axel who quickly came down his throat.   
  
Hartley pulled on both chains and pulled Derek off of Axel who wiped his cock on the side of Derek’s face, before cumming once more on Derek’s face and Hartley turned him around, the vibrator still slotted into his ass as he was made to look at his own mess.  “Lick it up puppy.” Derek blushed.  They’d done this to him before, made him cum and then made him lick it off whatever surface it had landed on.  He knelt there and began to kick his own cum off the floor and felt dirty and used, and hornier than he had in ages. The chain that lead to the leash around his cock and balls cold against the heat of his ass while Hartley stood and watched him lick up his mess, and Derek couldn’t have been happier right then.   
  
“Such a good boy.” Hartley smiled as he led Derek back to the bunk room. “I think puppy’s earned a treat.” He took Derek to the bunk his stuff was set up around.  “Up on the bed boy.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek got on his own bed, on all fours, facing his pillow and his blushed as Hartley began to feel every inch of him up, working his fingers into every muscle and fiber of his being, making Derek feel very loved and cared for.  They’d never done this.  They’d never touched him like this after they’d used him.  Once in a while Peter would let him stay in bed, but that was only when he was slotted in his ass and wasn’t ready to give it up or was planning on fucking him in the morning, Derek was pretty sure that his parents caught on because it wasn’t long after they started doing that that Peter moved out to the fire house permanently and Derek had to come all the way into town to service Peter.  And even then he’d never felt like this afterwards, no one had ever made him feel this cherished.   
  
“OH…. “Derek moaned as Axel went behind him and started fucking him with the vibrator as Hartley took a hold of his cock and began to jerk him off, the lube heating up as the friction built.  They had him floating on a sea of pleasure before he eventually came hard, spraying his own bed with his thick ropes of cum  He moaned and sobbed with relief before they hugged him and walked him like a dog into the showers where they stripped down and bathed him milking his body again and again and taking turns fucking his abused throat till all he could taste was cock and cum and his ass hurt from clamping down on the vibrator again and again.  Eventually they made him clean his bed up while he was completely naked and then they sat in the rec room.   
  
Derek wasn’t sure how comfortable he was doing this here.  One whole wall was glass, granted it was mirrored so they could look out but no one could look in.  He sat there naked and on display while they talked to him, meaningless words that his mind soaked up even if he didn’t remember them.  They toyed with his cock and his ass and his nipples keeping him on edge till they noticed Scott’s car parking out front and sped up till they pointed his dick up his own body and with one final tug of his cock made him spray cum all over his face, chest, and body.  Of course they timed it so that happened just as Scott walked in.   
  
“What the hell!?!” Scott blushed as he watched Derek sitting there between the other two who were only wearing loose shorts as they toyed with Derek who was panting there, dripping cum all over himself.   
  
“Scott.” Hartley said and as he looked at him, his eyes refocused as a flash went off.   
  
“H-huh?” Scott shook his head.  “What’s going on?”   
  
“We’re helping Derek get into a more relaxed head space.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“By parading him around naked?” Scott puzzled at them.   
  
“By helping him get in touch with something from his past.” Hartley smiled, his hand in Derek’s hair keeping him in puppy mode.  “And by giving you a chance to pay him back for the hand job he gave you.” Scott’s cheeks flushed.   
  
“he… he didn’t.. . that wasn’t…” Scott stammered.   
  
“You were naked, he bathed you, and his hand was on your hard cock when you came.  I’d call that a hand job.” Hartley shrugged.   
  
“But I…I’ve never…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Tell you what Scott, why don’t we have a private talk while Axel takes puppy for a walk.” Hartley slipped the lower leash off of Derek and handed the chain of the larger leash to Axel.  “Make sure he pisses good out back.” Axel nodded and took Derek out to make his rounds in the yard while Hartley patted the chair and Scott walked over and sat down, his body language conflicted between wanting to obey the commands in the light but also wanting to protect Derek.  Good.   
  
“What’s going on?” Scott sighed.   
  
“Derek needs puppy time to relax.  He doesn’t get it as often as he used to.”   
  
“He used to…” Scott looked at the other leash.   
  
“His first girlfriend and boyfriend were both kind of ass holes who took advantage of him and turned him into the perfect puppy.  And then they just left him.  He’s been stressed for years now.  You’ve noticed it building up.”   
  
“Yeah….”   
  
“Well all I’m saying is maybe, it’s time to let Derek have some time to be himself, or the part that gets no attention.” Hartley saw the flash on Scott’s face.  “And besides, he gave you a hand job.  Can’t you at least do the same?”   
  
“I’ve never touched another guy….and he’s… he’s Derek.” Scott said as if that explained everything at once.   
  
“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.” Hartley smirked playfully, resting his hand on Scott’s thigh.  “My point is, I think that he’d like it if you’d jerk him off.  You can even bathe him after his walk.”   
  
“But… he’s a dude…”   
  
“Is that all that’s stopping you?” Hartley watched the next flash leave Scott’s eyes glassy.  “What’s stopping you from touching Derek?”   
  
“He’s seen me at my worse and my lowest, he’s always been like a big brother to me and protected me.  And when he jerked me off in the kitchen I… I felt something and I’m not sure what to do with it.”   
  
“What’d you feel Scott?”   
  
“I liked it…”   
  
“Because it was Derek or because someone was touching you.”   
  
“Both… either… I don’t know.” Scott sighed.  “No one’s really…. Ever…” He blushed.   
  
“You’re not a virgin are you Scott?”   
  
“I am.” Scott blushed, he hadn’t ever told anyone that and now he felt relieved, almost light for telling someone.   
  
“I’ll tell you what Scott… how about I do something for you and you do something for me?”   
  
“What?” Scott looked up at him, his eyes still glassy as he sat there, his body language saying just how under he was now.   
  
“Take your clothes off.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Here?” He looked around.   
  
“Right here.  Just slip your clothes off… shirt first.” Scott bit his lip and pulled his t shirt over his head exposing his chest as he gave his shirt over to Hartley.  “Now Scott, undo your jeans and slip your shoes off.” Scott complied, slipping his shoes off after he undid his jeans.  “Slip your jeans off and take your socks off.” Scott did as he was told soon sitting there in only his boxer briefs and his large cock making itself known in the front as it swelled.  “Now come sit on my lap.” Scott bit his lip and got up and sat down on Hartley’s lap, his hands instantly starting to roam Scott’s body, making the boy moan and tremble as he felt him up.   
  
“Are you horny Scott?”   
  
“yes….” Scott sobbed with need, Hartley’s hand moving to cup his tented crotch and feeling him up.  “oh god…” Scott whined.   
  
“Scott I want you to take your boxers off.” Scott lifted up and slipped his last piece of clothing off his body leaving him completely naked as he sat back down, his warm toned ass against Hartley’s own tented shorts.  “Scott, can you feel my hard cock?”   
  
“yes…” Scott blushed.   
  
“I want you to pull it out and put it in the cleft of your ass.” Scott reached behind him and pulled Hartley out and put him in his ass cleavage before he shivered.  “Do you like this Scott?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Yes sir.” Hartley corrected, before he spoke again.  “Do you want to lose your virginity?”   
  
“yes.” Scott sobbed out, he wanted this, he wanted to be fucked and the world to watch him be taken apart by Hartley fucking him right here.   
  
“We’ll get to that later.  For now… I want you to go find Axel and take Derek’s leash from him and walk Derek up to the showers, bathe him and your job is to jerk him off and let him blow you.  If you do those things for me, I’ll get you something nice to put in your ass to help get you ready to lose your virginity.”   
  
“yes sir.” Scott blushed and walked off leaving Hartley sitting there with his hard cock out.  He picked up Scott’s underwear and began to jerk off into them, when Axel came back in with a big smirk on his face.   
  
“Someone worked fast, he was practically drooling as he took Derek from me.” Axel sank to his knees and began to suck on his boyfriend’s balls as Hartley jerked off before blowing a load in Scott’s boxers and smirking as he cleaned up, picking up his tablet and with a few commands he brought up the video feed of Scott naked, crouched down beside Derek, jerking him off with body wash as lube.  “Fuck…” Axel started toying with himself.   
  
“We’ve had a productive first day.” Hartley carded his fingers through Axel’s hair.  “Shorts off.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Axel smirked as Hartley lined up and shoved his cock into the already lubed hole of his boyfriend.  Axel liked to be prepared for when Hartley would just shove in and take him.  And they fucked as they watched Scott get Derek off before Derek swallowed Scott giving him his first blow job.  They finished up and cleaned up, both shooting a load into Scott’s boxers, before Scott walked back, naked and semi dry with Derek still on the leash.   
  
“Did you blow Scott puppy?”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Did you like it?”   
  
“Yes sir” Derek nodded, his eyes going to Scott’s semi hard cock, which fluffed a bit from the attention.   
  
“Did he jerk you off puppy?” Hartley smirked and Derek and Scott both blushed.   
  
“Yes sir.” They both said as one and Hartley chuckled to himself.  “Than I think Scott has earned himself a treat.” Hartley stood up and walked over to the two. “Both of you have.  Get dressed, and I’ll go buy us some _props_ to use.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Okay.” Scott waked over and picked up his boxers.  “These are wet….?” He blinked.   
  
“Axel and I left you a couple loads in there.  Wear them in pride.” Scott blushed but nodded and put them on, shivering at the feel of other men’s wet loads on his body as he dressed, his cock rock hard before he even finished.  Mean while Axel sat and watched him as Hartley took Derek upstairs and back to his office.   
  
“Derek, give me your boxers.” Derek crawled over to where his clothes were and pulled them out of his jeans.  “You don’t wear underwear anymore Derek.  You’re going to go commando.  When you have to dress up you’ll wear jeans with out anything on under them and the rest of time, while we’re out, we’re going to pick you up some shorts that show off your cock and ass to their best.”   
  
“Okay, sir.” Derek nodded.   
  
“And one more thing Derek… while you’re still naked, I want to fuck that throat of yours.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Hartley pulled his cock out of his shorts and fed it to Derek, reaching over the man’s back to work the toy in his ass that Scott had elected to leave there while he walked Derek back to them earlier.  Smiling to himself Hartley fucked Derek through the blow job with the toy till he had Derek right on the razor’s edge of his release and pulled the toy from Derek’s ass leaving him needy and wanting.  “Suur?” Derek asked around Hartley’s cock before he came down the puppy’s throat and pulled him up into a kiss, sharing his own load between their mouths.   
  
“Get dressed Derek.”   
  
“But I’m hard… and needing to…”   
  
“Ssh…” Hartley put his fingers to Derek’s lips.  “You’re going to have to learn that I decide when you get to cum for now.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek bowed his head.   
  
“Now get dressed, I expect you to meet me in the bunk room fully dressed in five minutes.” He walked out, leaving Derek to dress and changed into something more substantial for going out in.  He had places to go and he didn’t want to be taken as a common slut or a whore looking for a John.  No he wanted people to know he was the master of the pretty boys he was taking with him.  He smiled as he finished dressing to find Derek standing there holding both leases fully dressed and his jeans tented to reveal his hard flesh in the tight confines.   
  
“Did you play with it?” Hartley asked as he glanced at Derek.   
  
“No sir.” Derek blushed as he looked down, still in the right head space.   
  
“Good boy.” Hartley cupped his cheek.  “I cleaned your vibrator; put it and your leashes away.  I want to know where you keep them.” Derek blushed and boxed everything up lovingly into along box that he put into the storage container he had under his bed, dropping the blanket to hide it.  “Good boy.” Hartley carded his fingers through Derek’s hair nearing the nearest thing he’d heard in a while to a purr of contentment.  Hartley smiled as he lead them back downstairs where Scott was licking the head of Axel’s cock, cleaning up from where he’d clearly been giving a hand job and was licking up the mess.   
  
“He’s gotten better at jerking guys off.” Axel smiled.   
  
“Good.  Axel, finish your work and review the footage, and see what needs processed.  I’ll be back with the pair of them in a bit.” Axel nodded and righted his shorts and went upstairs while Hartley took them out to his car.  He liked the idea of taking them into an unknown situation and space and being the one in charge.  So he drove them to the first stop.  The sex shop wasn’t hard to find, and a place named The Silicon Dream, wasn’t exactly acting like it was wanting to hide.  As Hartley parked outside, noting the anatomically correct looking robots as yard ornaments he was pretty sure he’d come to the right place.   
  
“We’re going to get some shopping done… for props.” The other two looked at Hartley like he’d lost his mind but they followed him just the same as he went in.  Inside was filled with even more nudity and blatant sexual innuendo as they passed the porn isles and headed towards the sex toys.  “Scott, you’re wanting to get used to men using that tight ass of yours right?” Hartley said loud enough for people to look at Scott who blushed as he nodded.  “Sorry, speak up?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott hung his head.   
  
“Well this starter set of butt plugs will work.  I’ll have to get you some lube when we get up there.  I want you to work your way up over the next few days.  Now… we need something bigger for after you get to the biggest one in here…” He started pacing back and forth and gathered up a few bigger butt plugs and a couple vibrators.  “This should get your ass well in training.” He smirked making Scott hold the basket with the toys for him in it.  Scott’s face went crimson as people looked at him as they walked past, their eyes wandering to his purchases, which only made him more embarrassed.   
  
Derek for his part was sporting a massive erection as they walked to a row of toys.  “Derek.” He came to stand next to Hartley.  “I think you’d do good with a good leather dog mask.  I love your face, and god you’re handsome, but this would help you go into your puppy persona so much quicker.” He walked back and forth before he picked the red hood with the leather puppy features on it.  He then picked up the mittens, a series of dog tail dildos in various sizes, and a couple that had faux animal fur tails attached to vibrating plugs.  “Now to find you something more practical for everyday wearing…” Hartley walked back to the plugs.  “Do you want something as thick as Axel or I?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek nodded.   
  
“I want you to have something wide that’ll ride your prostate and make you remember you’re wearing it.”   
  
“This?” Derek picked one that was thicker than the vibrator he’d been using up till now.   
  
“Have you taken anything that thick before?” Hartley looked up at him.   
  
“No sir….” Derek blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.  I like the idea of you opening yourself up.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Can I help you?” An elderly man who was balding walked up with a cane.  “Name’s Argent, Gerard Argent.  I run this place.”   
  
“Love the name.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“It’s an apt description.” He smiled back.  “Shopping trip for your friends?” He glanced at their baskets.  “A ravenous new bottom and a puppy by the look of it.” He smiled.   
  
“My two newest submissives.  I have a third who’s taking care of things that I’m going to pick some new stuff up for, and one boy I’m breaking in.”   
  
“My, my, quite the harem you have there.” He smirked at Hartley.   
  
“I’m slowly dominating the entire Firehouse.”   
  
“Oh?  Mighty big task…”   
  
“It can be.  These two are part of that.  I have a third one already started.  My regular submissive is back setting things up.”   
  
“Traveling dominant?”   
  
“Sort of.  Photographer, dominant, and talent scout for Winter Productions.”   
  
“I have a lot of their porns in stock.  They sell great.”   
  
“Well you’re likely to see these two in some coming up soon.” Hartley smirked.  “I’ve been filming them all day sending it for online posts.   
  
“You should do a promotion shoot…” Gerard smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Hartley grinned.   
  
“I have a back room you could use for a set if you want.”   
  
“Can I see it?”   
  
“Sure.” Gerard lead the way and they followed him to an all black room with some amazing recessed lighting that made the place look sort of glossy, but what drew Hartley’s attention was the almost naked man cleaning the room, wearing just a slave collar and a black leather jock strap.  “This is my son, Chris.”   
  
“A pleasure to… _meet_ you.” Hartley smirked.   
  
“He’s verse, and sometimes doms and sometimes subs.  Mostly he works here as entertainment.” Gerard smiled.  “Along with my grandchildren.”   
  
“They of age?” Hartley turned and looked at him.   
  
“Of course.  About as old as this one.” He pointed to Scott.  “Maybe a little older.”   
  
“You ever do any _family_ activities?”   
  
“One of our better sellers.” Gerard smirked.  “He had twin boys.”   
  
“I do like a nice set of twins.” Hartley nodded.  “How much to rent the space for some photo shoots?” He looked around and started estimating in his head what he’d need and how he could dress this for his needs.   
  
“We have pull down backgrounds affixed to the ceiling built in, “ Chris pointed.  “We also have the capacity to drop green screens…” He blushed as Hartley gave him a quizzical look.   
  
“How long you wanting the space for?” Gerard gave his son a look but turned back to Hartley.   
  
“I’m thinking today, and maybe another couple weeks at least.  Just to get all the shoots in I need.” He turned towards the others before turning back towards Gerard for a moment.  “You feel up to performing?” Hartley smiled.   
  
“In what way?” Gerard held his gaze.  “A little old for full porn.”   
  
“Oh nothing like that.  I was hired to make a sexy fireman calendar and I think for the January page, I want Derek as a sexy baby and I need a father time…” He smirked, as he licked his lips.   
  
“You want me to fuck this young buck?” He looked Derek up and down.   
  
“His mouth at least.  I’m going to make him work for that ass to see any action.” Hartley smiled as Derek blushed.   
  
“Sure.  I think I can rent the place to you for a few thousand?”   
  
“That’s entirely doable.  I still have some shopping to do before I pay for these things… but I love this space.  And if it helps… I could always use people to help out on the set, not just sex but with actual lighting and things.”   
  
“I can see my way to knocking some off the price….” Gerard nodded, seeing where Hartley was going with this.   
  
“Excellent.” Hartley smiled.  “I’ll see you at the checkout lane then.  I have to buy a few things for the next couple boys… I won’t be long.” Hartley smiled and picked up another basket as he headed towards the butt plugs and picked up another few trainer sets and a couple more dildos and some vibrators.  He then went to the kinker side of the room and started selecting nipple clamps, some ball crushers, cock rings, and a few other treats while being trailed by Scott and Derek.   
  
“That should do it.” Hartley announced with his basket full and headed up front and Gerard was there to ring them up.   
  
“You know….” Gerard was looking at the baskets.  “I might let them off at half price if they wear theirs out of the store.” He smirked at Scott and Derek.   
  
“In that case… Derek go grab some of the red leather jock straps for you and a couple in blue for Scotty.” Derek nodded and went and grabbed them, guessing at size and put them in their baskets.   
  
“You have him pretty well trained….” Gerard blinked.   
  
“Not entirely my doing.  He was broken in nicely when I found him.” He petted Derek who simply moved into the touch and smiled softly, his eyes already glossing over.   
  
“Someone did a damn fine job.  I wish I could get my grandsons that trained.”   
  
“It takes sometime.  I have my Axel almost this well trained, but I wanted a person I could talk to at the end of the day, not just a sexy beast to fuck.” Hartley smiled.  “That being said, do you want them to go in back and put things on or…”   
  
“Right here works.  All our back rooms are booked right now.” Gerard smirked.   
  
“Okay boys, pants off.” Hartley turned and Derek blushed but took his jeans off, his large cock flopping out into the open with its hard need out for everyone to see. Hartley opened the butt plug he liked and lubed it up one of the ones that had a lovely red tail, before indicating Derek should turn and with some fingering and prep on his hole shoved the medium plug in and started it on a decent vibration, making his cock swell and throb in time.  “Good?”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek panted.   
  
“Good shirt off too now.” Derek finished undressing and turned towards Hartley, his eyes heavy with how much he was enjoying this even if he couldn’t admit it to himself yet.  He waited there, naked with the toy in his ass going against his prostate while he stood there.  “Hands.” Derek presented them and Hartley put the mittens on, giving Derek paws and locking away his use of his hands.  “Good… now, the pads.” Hartley knelt and strapped the red and black pads to Derek’s knees.  He stood back up and picked up the mask.  “Down boy.” Derek got down on all fours and Hartley put the hood on, strapping it comfortably on Derek before petting him, Derek’s big cock hanging between his thighs now.  Derek dripping as Hartley stood up and pulled the leather jock out.   
  
“Do you have to cover him up…?” Gerard grinned.   
  
“I can do that after I deal with Scott.” Hartley shrugged and told Derek to let Gerard pet him, leaving him to the old man’s wandering hands while he turned to Scott who’d taken off his pants and was standing there in his tented wet boxer briefs.  “Take those off.” Scott scrambled to take off his boxer briefs, leaving his own hard cock bobbing in the open.  “Shirt too boy.” Scott blushed and took his shirt off, shivering slightly at being nude in such a public setting, people watching him and looking and his urge to try to hide his boner coming up strong.   
  
“Let’s start with the little plug first.” Hartley pulled out the smallest plug, lubed it up and had Scott bend over the counter as he began to finger, stretch and twist his fingers in Scott’s ass, opening him up and making him squirm.  “There we go….” Scott moaned as Hartley finished opening him up before slipping in the small toy and setting it on high against Scott’s prostate, making him whimper and moan as he shivered through the little trembling toy’s vibrations against his own joy buzzer.  “How’s that?”   
  
“good…” Scott’s voice was tight.   
  
“A little louder?”   
  
“Good sir.” Scott panted, slowly standing, his cock hard and leaking precum as it bobbed in front of him.  He then picked up the blue nipple clamps and with some pinching and twisting Hartley put Scott’s nipples into the tight clamps and set them to vibrating, making him wince and whimper as he struggled between the two points of pleasure on his chest and the one in his ass.  His hands flexing with need as he tried not to touch himself, because he knew if his hand got anywhere near his cock, he’d start masturbating like there was no tomorrow.   
  
“You okay Scott?” Hartley smiled brightly as Scott nodded, his lip bitten as he tried not to moan.  “Good.” He smiled, his hand going naturally to the swell of Scott’s ass and resting there as he went through the basket he pulled out the blue and black leather jock strap and weighted it in his hand.  “You know…. I’m not sure this will hold all of you… but we’ll see.” Hartley smirked, unsnapping the jock strap and fitting the straps around Scott before coming back around to adjust the leather pouch and he was right, it might have been a size or two too small, but it made Scott’s bulge look even bigger and the material look almost painted on as he finished up the last bit of movement before stepping back.  The jock fit Scott like an obscene second skin.  “I think that’s good.  What do you think Scott?”   
  
“T-trying not to cum..” Scott blushed.   
  
“Well you’ll learn to control that.  Or you’ll make a mess.” Hartley smirked before turning to where Gerard was using the tale to slowly fuck Derek who was dripping precum like an unkinked fire hose.  “Heel Derek.” Derek yipped and came around the counter before stopping at Hartley’s feet.  “Good boy Derek.” He went and pulled out the black and red jock strap and slowly fit it around Derek’s body, snapping and unsnapping till it was in place, framing his glorious ass and fitting so snug around his package that Hartley was sure that the material would burst any minute.  He stood back up.  “So how much do I owe you?”   
  
“For that show… fifty bucks…” Gerard adjusted himself, and Hartley did some quick math in his head, that was probably a fifth of what he had on here, but he nodded and paid cash, walking his boys out to the car, passing people as they got into his car and Derek curled up on the back seat.  “How you feeling back there Derek?”   
  
“surprisingly good.” Derek stretched, rolling his shoulders.   
  
“Good.  You okay with being out in public like this?” Hartley looked back at him.   
  
“Yeah.  I miss this sort of public thing.” Derek nodded, his wolfish dog hood muffling his voice as he looked between Scott and Hartley.   
  
“You good Scott?  You’re not saying much.”   
  
“Trying not to jerk off.” Scott’s hands twitched.   
  
“Well then…” Hartley reached over and unsnapped Scott’s jock, causing it to spring to the side with the force of Scott’s erection.  “Go to town.”   
  
“Seriously?” Scott looked at him.   
  
“Yep.” Hartley smiled.  “You were very good.  So you can play with your toy now.  But you don’t stop till I tell you to.” He gave Scott a warning look who simply nodded and started masturbating.  He was still masturbating hot and heavy when they pulled into the parking lot of the fire house and Axel came towards them.   
  
“Mr. Winters said yes.” Axel smiled as he looked over at Scott who blushed crimson before painting his own chin with cum.   
  
“Good.  And not a moment too soon.” Hartley nodded, making Scott milk himself twice more before redressing him and letting him put his jeans back on as well as his shirt to cover up his kinky toys.  Derek he took for a walk behind the firehouse before he took the mittens, pads, and hood off and put on a pair of vibrating nipple clamps and let Derek, reluctantly, redress before they sat down for supper with the rest of the firemen.  He enjoyed the way they squirmed and the knowing looks that Axel and he shared.   
  
After super there were showers, Scott and Derek still wearing their plugs, though Derek had swapped out to a non tailed one, while Axel and Hartley showered with them.  Liam came in and blushed when he spotted the toys in Axel, Scott, and Derek’s asses.   
  
“do I get one of those?” Liam bit his lip.   
  
“Oh my dear boy… of course you do.”  Hartley opened his toiletry bag and beckoned Liam to him before bending him over and fingering him before feeding a smaller plug into him and turning it on, making Liam’s half hard cock spring to full arousal in seconds.  “That’s better.”   
  
“D… do you want me to sleep near you guys tonight?” Liam asked, panting with the toy in his ass.   
  
“Absolutely.  Someone has to swallow Axel’s load.” Hartley smirked and Liam blushed, realizing slowly that the other two weren’t reacting to this revelation; he looked at them and frowned.  “Don’t worry.  Derek and Scott have learned a few things about themselves today and it’s been an interesting day to say the lease.  But I think they’ll understand that you want fucked a lot more now.”   
  
“R-really?” Liam bit his lip feeling somehow ill at ease about this.   
  
“Oh I’m quite sure, aren’t I boys?” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Yeah.  I totally get it.” Scott panted, looking to Hartley who needed before jerking off in the open there, his inhibitions lowering between the toy in his ass and the flashes in his eyes.   
  
“I just noticed… there’s no pj’s for either of them hanging up on the hook….” Liam glanced back.   
  
“Entirely by design Liam, entirely by design.” Hartley smiled, reaching over and helping Derek wash himself, who blushed but stood there and allowed it, his hard cock pointing out from his sudsy crotch as he glanced at Liam and blushed as he ducked his head.   
  
‘what the fuck is going on here?’ Liam asked himself as he watched the display, utterly confused and lost as to what had become of their lives together.


	3. January - Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time that baby new years (Derek) learns a few tricks from father time (Gerard).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 and I should not be left to our own devices to brain storm.

_Hart,_   
  
_Loved the stills, and the footage.  Where’d you find the new guys?  If you can get me more of them, and then schedule a new series of shoots and actual full on videos with plots I’d be will to pay above the standard fee.  And if they’re willing to perhaps escort for me, I can see tipping them generously._

  
  
_Len._

  
  
Hartley smirked as he read that short message, a virtual novel coming from his would be boss.  But “above the standard fee” wasn’t lost on Hartley.  He looked at the group and he pondered who’d be ready to, if any of them would be, to escort.  He looked out at Derek turning in his sleep, the blanket moving to reveal his large cock hanging off the side of his bed while Liam turned and showed his ass with the plug in it.  Scott was sleeping in the nude as well, a little closer to Liam than he normally would have.  Things were changing here, slowly.

  
  
_Len,_   
  
_They hired me through a friend of a friend to do a photo shoot for a calendar.  I found this gold mine and I intend to see every last oz of talent squeezed out of it.  I have video of Derek and Scott, files labeled accordingly.  Derek’s a submissive puppy, not your first, but he’s working up to starting anal again.  Scott’s a straight boy but completely slutty with a little help from me.  If you give me time to get him programmed and used to getting dicked I can send him out to you soon._   
  
_{files attached}_

  
  
_Hart._

  
  
Hartley hit send and was about to close out when another email entered his inbox quickly, making him wonder what was up.  He clicked on it and read.

  
  
_Hart,_   
  
_I’ll pay you the virgin price if you let me be the one to open him up._

  
  
_Len._

  
Well fuck, that didn’t happen often.  He quickly attached all the files for where they were and how to get here, before typing out his reply.

  
  
_Len,_   
  
_Deal.  Information is attached, be in Beacon Hills as soon as you can and I’ll let you fuck him till he can’t walk with that horse cock of yours._   
  
_{attachments}_

  
  
_Hart._

  
He waited and simply received an okay and a screen shot of Len’s computer looking at travel information.  Len didn’t leave Central City too much but to travel from Missouri to California was a big thing for Len.  Hartley shook Axel awake, and brought up the email chain for him to read, his eyes getting wider as he glanced over to where Scott had rolled over his naked ass on top of his covers as he humped his bed, his vibrating plug keeping him worked up even in his sleep.   
  
“You think you can get him ready for Len in such a short time?” Axel glanced at Hartley.   
  
“I’ll have to.  That money pays our rent for the next six months, and lets us live comfortably.”   
  
“Still seems weird to sell him like that.” Axel sighed.   
  
“Do you remember your first time with Len?”   
  
“I couldn’t walk for a week.” Axel blushed, his hand going self consciously to his bare ass.   
  
“So you know the importance of opening Scott up quickly and right.” Hartley needed, closing out of the emails before closing his laptop.   
  
“You sure the programming is holding?”   
  
“Not totally, not yet.  I need some one on one time with Scott for that.  But by the time Len’s here in a few days I can have Scott able to slip into his submissive mindset or into a slutty firefighter persona.”   
  
“A couple days isn’t that long…” Axel bit his lip.   
  
“I took two days and I was able to cure you of thinking you were straight, you’ve not been with a woman in years, and you still cum just as hard on my dick.”   
  
“True.” Axel smiled. “Can I get some of that dick?” He leaned back against Hartley rubbing his ass against him.   
  
“Maybe in a minute.” Hartley nodded and Derek got up and walked towards them, his hard cock bobbing as he walked, stopping to watch Scott rut against his bed with his ass in the air and his hands twitched to touch him. “Do it Derek.” Derek’s hand went out and stroked Scott’s ass before pressing on the toy till Scott moaned heavily into his pillow.   
  
“HUH?!” Liam fell out of bed looking up from the floor, completely naked looking at naked Derek who was fucking Scott with the toy in his ass. “oh…” Liam feebly tried to cover up but realizing that Derek, Axel, and Hartley could see him gave up.  “What’s going on?”   
  
“Derek needs to masturbate, and he’s not allowed to do so on his own.” Hartley nodded and Derek blushed but nodded yes.  “Scott’s just a horny slut and wants to cum.”   
  
“oh.” Liam blushed, realizing his own cock was hard and dripping, his toy buzzing away in him making him squirm a little, he wasn’t long for his own release.   
  
“Liam, go let Scott fuck your throat, while Derek, why don’t you sit on that chair next to Scott and play with yourself, I want to see fingers in your ass.  I’m going to fuck Axel.” Hartley threw back his blankets, he was wearing hunter green boxers but Axel was completely naked.  “Get me warmed up Axel.”   
  
“Yes sir!” Axel crawled down till he could pull Hartley out of his boxers and began to lovingly kiss and suck on the tip before swallowing all of him in his soft state, only pulling off slowly to reveal a larger, more swollen cock in his wake like some sort of magic trick.  He pulled up and off with a satisfying pop before went back to sucking Hartley off, who for his part pulled his lube out and began to finger Axel, opening him up for the fucking he deserved.   
  
“god…” Liam tugged on his cock, but with a gesture from Hartley’s free hand went and laid down on the foot of Scott’s bed before inching his way up so Scott was practically humping against his face before he managed to maneuver his open mouth and catch Scott on his next up stroke, redirecting him down his throat.   
  
“oh fuck… yes…” Scott moaned as he changed up his strokes to match how Liam’s hand on his ass dirrected him, so that instead of up and down horizontally he was now doing so vertically, pumping his cock in and out of Liam’s throat.  “So fucking good…” He muttered in his sleep.   
  
“fuuuuuucccccckkkkk….” Derek moaned as his fingers, thanks in part by the lube that he’d borrowed from Scott’s extra large jar of it sat on the bedside table.  They’d gone with an editable lube in case any of them needed to be ate out or swallowed whole while jerking off.  That way no one got a nasty taste in their mouth, and that same lube was now being worked into Derek’s taunt, near virgin ass.  His fingers working deep in his ass while he started stroking his cock, his eyes going between Liam sucking on Scott, his hands on Scott’s ass directing the blow job while he fed himself, to Axel as he blew Hartley, Derek wasn’t sure when his life became this full of other people’s sex lives but he was happy.  Happier than he’d felt in a long time.   
  
“God your mouth…” Hartley worked his fingers through Axel’s hair enjoying the tight suction.  “I could fuck your throat all fucking night, but I need something _tighter_ tonight.” Axel blushed and got up, his lubed ass glistening in the half light as he poured some lube on his hand and took a hold of Hartley’s cock and began to slowly jerk him off, lubing him up liberally before he looked right at Derek, their eyes locking, as he positioned himself to sit down on Hartley, taking him to the hilt.   
  
“fuck…” Axel whined.   
  
“You tightened back up.” Hartley smirked as he smacked Axel’s ass, distracting the bottom from the pain and letting him focus on the dull ache on his ass and not the throbbing one _in_ his ass.  “It’s hard to believe I was fucking you with the dildo just last night…” He panted out as he took a hold of Axel’s hips and ground up into him as he brought him crushing down flush with his pelvis.   
  
“yeah… well… fuck….” Axel huffed.  “You’re not the one bottoming with that thing…” He tried to breath around the pain.  “Tearing your ass open…”   
  
“You love it though.” He took a hold of Axel’s cock and began to use it as a handle, jerking him off slowly as he also pulled him up and down on his own cock.   
  
“yes… fuck yes….” Axel’s eyes drifted over to Derek who was jerking off faster now, watching them as he worked a third finger into his sloppy ass.  The burn of it making Derek hiss as he tried to be quiet, the rest of his fire fighters out cold down the way.  His eyes trailing down to where Liam had taken a hold of the plug and was ramming it in and out of Scott’s ass as fast as he could making Scott groan as he got closer and closer.  The moaning was growing in volume when Scott started shooting his load down Liam’s throat only to wake up parte way.   
  
“Fuck…FUCK…fuc…wha…what?” Scott faltered in his movement and looked down at Liam’s face, fully impaled on his cock and he couldn’t do anything but lay there and finish his nut.  Oh he had no idea what he’d started but it felt great as he continued the small aftershocks of his release.  He watched from his perch in Liam’s mouth as Derek came over himself, his cum splattering on his chin and chest, and heard moaning enough to turn and notice Axel bare naked bouncing on Hartley’s cock before both of them climaxed and Axel was pulled tight to their master’s body.  Scott blushed, they’d been watching him fuck Liam’s mouth in his sleep.  Mortified he wasn’t sure what to do.   
  
“Scott, come here.” Hartley said quietly and Scott slowly pulled out of Liam’s mouth, walking naked, his cock still hard and bobbing but shiny from Liam’s spit.   
  
“Yes sir?” Scott blushed being naked with that toy in his ass, he’d been having a sex dream but he was being fucked by complete strangers one after the other in his sleep, instead of him having sex as the top like he used to dream.   
  
“Clean Axel up.” Hartley smiled at him and Scott knelt and licked the cum up, taking his time to work his way to Axel’s swollen cock and swallow it while he licked it clean.  He had gotten rather skilled at the taking of dicks in just a day or two of programming.  Soon he’d never know he hadn’t always been such a talented cock sucker.  Once he had Axel clean he came up with an audible pop and waited for orders.  “Now Derek.” Scott padded over to his boss, his friend, his mentor, and started licking the cum off his face, then down his pecks.  Slowly moving down along the planes of his body till he took Derek’s cock in his mouth and swallowed.   
  
He hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed Derek whole, his lips against Derek’s pelvis, he was about to pull up and off, a job well done when Derek emptied his balls again in Scott’s mouth.  Scott could do nothing but swallow and suck and hope that he didn’t drown from the sheer volume of Derek’s load.  When he was done he slowly stood up and turned towards Hartley, waiting who simple smiled.  “Liam next.” Scott blushed and went to where Liam had been jerking off on Scott’s temporary bed tonight and sank to his knees again, grasping Liam’s cock at the base and brought the swollen tip to his mouth.   
  
He looked up the sculpted lean muscle of Liam’s body to the face covered in his own cum from where he’d been fucking Liam’s mouth just minutes ago.  Blushing he locked eyes with Liam who’s lust blown eyes looked huge in the half light, but he continued on, his hands wandering under Liam to his ass where he found the toy in Liam’s ass.  A half memory of Liam’ fucking him with his own toy came to him and he took a hold of the base and began to fuck Liam’s ass with his toy.   
  
“oh fuck…” Liam whimpered.  “not going to last long if you keep… do…doing… oh fuck…” Liam cried out as he came in Scott’s mouth, flooding his mouth again with a thick load that he’d not had the chance to jerk off to release and the toy had only built up pressure in his body till now.  He flopped back, his fingers in Scott’s hair as Scott cleaned him up and stood back up, turning to Hartley who simply smiled and pointed to his own bare cock now that Axel had gotten off of him and cleaned him up.  Scott came over and crawled up the bed, putting his ass on display for Liam and Derek who he could no longer see as the fourth cock he sucked that night filled his vision and soon all he could see was the dark green of Hartley’s boxers.   
  
Scott’s mind boggled.  Two days ago he’d been lamenting the distinct lack of a girlfriend in his life, now here he was playing the role of girlfriend to four men who had no qualms about fucking his throat.  He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that there was something he should be feeling about that, but at the moment all he could feel was pride in taking this many loads and being this good at going down on guys.  He wasn’t sure how he should feel about that, but he could be happy in this moment, right up till the moment Hartley spoke again.   
  
“Derek, Liam, find Scott’s next sized plug and lube it up, Derek I want you to finger fuck Scott open wider for it and then I want you to fuck his tight ass with it.  Really aim for his prostate.  Axel can help you if you need it.” Scott blushed, glancing up Hartley he caught sight of his eyes behind his glasses and felt the world fall into focus again.  He was where he needed to be.  He continued to bob his head up and down on Hartley as he felt movement behind him and vaguely heard the slicking of lube before the toy in his ass was slowly pulled out and then thick fingers began to invade his body.  For a brief moment he felt panic, someone was in his ass, but why was he panicking… why… why was…what… his mind started to scatter and it must have shown on his face because Hartley’s hand touched his cheek.   
  
“Relax Scott.  Just pull off my cock and breathe for a minute.” Scott pulled off, moaning as Derek chose that moment to press into his prostate.   
  
“fuck….” He whimpered, feeling so vulnerable suddenly, naked and between two men who were using him for sex.  His cock still hard between his thighs said he liked it but did he?  He frowned, he couldn’t remember ever liking guys before.  Had he always liked guys… and if not why was he… Hartley touched his face and the world went sharp again.   
  
“Scott, are you okay?” He looked into Scott’s eyes and the world slid into place for Scott making him feel right where he belonged.  He smiled and swallowed slowly and took Hartley back in his mouth as a way to say yes.  He swallowed around Hartley and began to bob slower.  Axel came over and began to reach under Scott, his hands finding Scott’s hard cock and began to slowly give him a hand job while Derek fingered him, adding a second finger and scissoring him open.  He gasped around Hartley and took him deeper as Derek pushed those two thick fingers into his ass harder on his prostate, his fingers rocking right there and making Scott fuck back on his fingers.  A strange thought running through his mind wishing it was Derek’s dick in his ass and not his fingers.   
  
Axel kept up his slow methodical handjob throughout till Derek pushed a third finger into his ass and Scott let out a hiss at the stretch of them.  He relaxed after a while but it still felt tight before the plug was slipped into place, almost as thick but not quite, and then Derek turned it on and Scott saw fireworks before he realized Axel had swallowed him whole and was tugging on his balls while they worked him over.  His eyes rolled back into his head as he gave into the pleasure.  He wasn’t sure who came first.  Him in Axel’s mouth from Derek’s fucking him with the toy or Hartley from his blow job.  But all too soon they were consumed in each other’s releases and unable to do anything but ride it out.  Scott had no way of knowing that this was all a kind of training for what was to come for him later.   
  
None of them knew as they basked in the afterglow that Leonard Snart, founder and runner of Winter Productions, had bought his train ticket and was currently boarding a train out to Beacon Hills even now.  But they couldn’t think about that.  They had much more pressing things on their minds.  Sleep for one.  Hartley sent the group back to their beds, with Scott doubling up with Hartley and Axel slipping into Liam’s bed.  The non-firefighters playing big spoon to their respective submissives.   
  


***

  
  
Len was sitting in the public car on the train scrolling through his phone.  It was a good thing he had work in California anyways, but the offer of a sexy slut of a virgin ripe for taking his first massive cock before entering his porn career.  Len adjusted himself in his jeans, his thick meat down one leg already half hard from watching the videos of Scott so far.   
  
_Such a juicy slut…._ Len smirked, noticing an alert and clicking it he found a video of Scott blowing other men in the dark.  He was glad he’d paid for those lenses upgrades that Hart had asked for.  _Fuck_ … He palmed himself, he was really going to need to stop looking at this hunk blowing guys if he didn’t want to have to change his jeans before he even met him.  He got a few curious glances as he adjusted that sizable lump in his jeans but he just smirked and when one of them dared ask him what was going on he showed them the video of Scott and told them his naughty boyfriend was showing off for him.   
  
Eventually he excused himself to the bathroom and had to take his jeans down to get all thirteen inches of his cock out to jerk off as he watched the videos of Scott back to back, only to empty himself into the sink.  He smiled at himself as he cleaned up and fired off a text to Hart.   
  
_You have him ready?_   He was half way back to his seat when he got a reply.   
  
_Sort of.  Second sized butt plug._   
  
_Nice. I’m going to be coming sooner rather than later._ Len smirked, knowing he’d just scared Hart into a panic.   
  
_How soon?_   
  
_I’m almost to Ohio._   
  
_Shit.  Will see what I can do.  Don’t expect miracles._ Yep, he’d clearly put Hart into a spin trying to figure out how to meet the demand.   
  
_I have business out in California, if you can have him at least ready to be submissive and arm candy, I can work with the rest._   
  
_He’s getting user friendly with the blow jobs, and hand jobs but anal is a non starter with how little he’s been trained._   Len nodded to himself before he typed out his response.   
  
_I can work with that._   
  
_You sure?_   
  
_Yeah.  I can wait to take his virginity. What do you have planned today?_   
  
_Photo shoot, Derek’s going to be blowing a model._   
  
_Anyone I know?_   
  
_Naw, local talent._   
  
_Look at you being all resourceful and things._   
  
_Compliments only get you so far._   Hartley was enjoying this.   
  
_See you soon._   Len closed his phone and settled back for a decent train ride to pick up his package and maybe see what local talent Hart had wrestled up.   
  


***

  
  
Hartley put his phone down and headed to the kitchen.  “Theo, can I have a word with you?”   
  
“Sure?” Theo got up from the table and walked over to Hartley who quickly flashed his light in Theo’s eyes, leaving him slightly dazed.  “Wha… what do you need?” His eyes were unfocused.   
  
“Scott’s not going to be wearing clothes today.  If he makes you any offers, you’re going to take him up on it, but you’re going to have the desire to not only join him in his nudity, but to let him blow you if he chooses to offer.  Now you’re to remember Scott’s ass is only to be breached by that toys or fingers, your cock isn’t to go anywhere near his ass.  But your ass doesn’t have that protection.  Scott can fuck you, Liam can fuck you, Axel can fuck you.  Because you’ve always wanted to be a bottom whore.”   
  
“I have?” Theo looked a little lost as he stood there.   
  
“Yes, yes you have.  Now go back to having breakfast and I’ll be in to join you in a bit.” Hartley tapped Theo’s shoulder and he shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze.   
  
“Okay?”   
  
“I’m going to take Derek to the photo shoot later, you good to hold down the fort here while he’s gone?”   
  
“Oh, yeah sure.” Theo nodded and shook his head before turning around.  That set in motion, Hartley walked back to the other room and tapped Scott, Liam and Axel and woke them up.  “Guys.” Axel blinked his eyes shut as the flash came.  “I think it’d be best given what you’re going through lately that you don’t bother to get dressed today.  Liam you’ve always been a nudist anyways, and wanting a place to be nude.  And Scott you’re kind of jealous of the freedom that he can express as a nudist, so you’re going to give up your inhibitions today and you’re going to be a nudist as well.” Hartley smiled as Scott nodded.  “Now I heard off handedly that Theo and Stiles were talking about people paying to watch you masturbate, maybe you should take Theo up on that today, you could always use the pocket money.”   
  
“I could use the money.” Scott shrugged as he nodded along.   
  
“Yes, yes you could.  And you know…” He leaned in close.  “I think you’ve always had feelings for Theo.  Even if those feelings are purely sexual.  Who knows, maybe he’d want to let you blow him today… or maybe even fuck him.”   
  
“But he’s not been opened up…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Then maybe you can use some of your toys on him today while you move up to the next size plug.” Hartley nodded to which Scott frowned.   
  
“Already… I barely got used to this size.” His face crimson as he squirmed on the bed.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll enjoy the next size just as well.” He smiled brightly at Scott before patting him on the shoulder.  He left them in their state for a little while, letting the programming sink in as he turned to Axel.   
  
“Whatcha want me to do today boss?” Axel grinned.   
  
“No clothes.  These three are going to be nudists today, and I’ll need you for the shoot, but no clothing, just like at the shop sometimes.” Hartley leered.   
  
“Len’s coming into town today, isn’t he?” Axel sighed.   
  
“He’s on a train headed here.”   
  
“Scott’s not ready…” Axel bit his lip looking at the sleep tussled mop of black hair as Scott sat there still out of his mind.  “Len couldn’t…”   
  
“He says he’s fine and he understands.  He’s just over eager on this one, and I’m not sure why.  He also says he has work out here that’s drawn him this way today.”   
  
“Well fuck.  Hopefully he’s not stealing something while he’s in town specifically.”   
  
“I doubt it.  Other than some random things scattered around I noticed on my web searches before we came I couldn’t find any mention of anything that would be worth stealing or causing a fuss over here.  But then again….” He glanced at the firemen.  “I can’t say that holds true with the treasures in here.” He smirked before kissing Axel and touching Scott and Liam waking them up fully.  “Breakfast is on.”   
  
“Sweet!” Liam bounded out of the room.   
  
“God I just want some coffee…” Scott padded after him.   
  
“Holy shit, put that thing away!?” Theo said as Liam came into the room, his hard cock bouncing and bobbing as he walked.   
  
“No.” Liam stuck out his tongue.  “I’ve decided it’s high time I embraced who I am.  I’m a nudist, get used to it.” He went and started fixing himself breakfast.   
  
“Well that will… holy shit.” Theo turned back just in time to see Scott walk into the kitchen rubbing his eye, his own dick bobbing as he walked.   
  
“morning.” He yawned deeply.   
  
“Yeah... morning…” Theo blinked.   
  
“Scotty… I thought you were against the whole… you naked thing?” Stiles frowned as he gestured to Scott who rolled his shoulders.   
  
“Decided if Liam could accept himself maybe it was time I stop hiding my body and start using my assets to my advantage.  Speaking of.  Your offer still on the table Theo?”   
  
“Offer?” Theo looked up from his spot staring at Scott’s crotch to look up at his face.   
  
“You said you’d pay to watch me masturbate.”   
  
“Uh….” Theo blinked.   
  
“Is the offer still good?” Scott sipped his coffee, the mug up close to his face so he could smell the aroma of the fresh brew as he stood there.   
  
“s-sure?” Theo blushed hard. “How much?” He mentally started counting out how much money he had left to his name or on his person.   
  
“Fifty bucks and you can come watch me beat off in my morning shower.” Scott shrugged.   
  
“And if I maybe wanted more…?” Theo bit his lip.   
  
“Like?” Scott looked him as if he was completely open to any sort of offer that Theo might make.   
  
“Maybe I want to be naked while this is happening…” Scott nodded.  “Maybe I want a blow job?” Scott nodded.  “Maybe I want to give a blow job…?” Theo blushed as people sat there looking at him like he’d lost his mind in the last few minutes.   
  
“I think that can be arranged.”   
  
“What’s the charge for that?” Theo bit his lip, a blush high on his cheeks.   
  
“Make it a hundred fifty and I’ll blow you here.” Scott smiled.   
  
“I only have a hundred…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Then to the showers we’ll go.” Scott smiled, finishing his coffee and sat the cup on the sink.   
  
“What about me?!?” Stiles chimed in.   
  
“You have more sales to make.” Scott smiled before walking off and Theo scrambled to follow after him.   
  
“The fuck is going on here?” Stiles gaped.   
  
“You’re not the only one.” Jackson frowned, meanwhile in the bunk room Hartley was sitting down on Derek’s bed, his hand going under Derek’s blankets and began playing with Derek’s cock. Derek stirred to being awake and smiled at Hartley who leaned in and kissed him.   
  
“Morning Puppy.” Hartley smiled, holding onto Derek’s cock and slowly jerking him off, pausing slightly when he watched Theo stop in the bunk room to toss his clothes on his bed and chase after a very aroused Scott who was headed for the showers on the other side of the bunk room.   
  
“What’s that about?” Derek frowned slightly before moaning from the hand job.   
  
“Theo’s paying Scott to have a little fun I think.” Hartley smiled, before flashing the light in front of Derek who went slack jawed as his eyes became glassy. “Good puppy.  You’re going to stay naked today.  We have the photo shoot today, and I don’t want any clothing marks on your body, so we’ll keep you naked till then, and besides you should be happy to show off your body.  You know you’re an exhibitionist… you just like it when you’re being forced to do it, and I’m forcing you.  Your going to spend the day naked and hard and everyone’s going to see.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek’s cock grew harder in his hand as he kept up his slow teasing hand job.   
  
“And when we get to the photo shoot you’ll obey me completely, understand.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek nodded slowly.   
  
“Good puppy.  Now up and at’em.” He gave Derek a small touch on the shoulder and he startled awake.   
  
“Wha… oh… hey.” Derek smiled up at Hartley who was still holding his cock.   
  
“Breakfast is ready.”   
  
“I could get used to waking up like this.” Derek smiled, his hand wandering to Hartley’s sleep pants and feeling him up.   
  
“So could I.  Shame I won’t be here very long.”   
  
“Sure you can stay….”   
  
“I think I might be able to get an office out here and split my time between them…” Hartley smiled.  “I can’t leave my puppy unattended.” He stroked Derek’s cock till he was throbbing and he let go.  “Now get up and get some food.” Hartley smiled brightly.   
  
“Okay.” Derek smiled and walked into the kitchen.   
  
“holy shit.” Boyd dropped his spoon.   
  
“Uh… Derr…did you …forget something?” Stiles blinked.   
  
“Nope.” Derek shrugged, fixing his bowl of cereal.   
  
“But…” Jackson started only to be cut across by Stiles.   
  
“AW COME ON!” Stiles gestured and everyone turned as Axel walked in naked and rubbed his eyes.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Why is everyone a nudist today?” Stiles threw his hands up.   
  
“Maybe they just realized it was freeing.” Hartley smiled, walking in in sleep pants.   
  
“But not you?” Jackson arched a brow.   
  
“Oh I take my pants off only when it’s called for.  I’m particular with who gets that _treat_.” Hartley smirked as Jackson blushed, and Hartley made a mental note to up his programming, he wanted a piece of that.   
  
“Derr… are you wearing a butt plug too?” Stiles was starring at Derek’s ass.   
  
“Yeah.  I might change into my tail later.” He shrugged looking at Hartley  “If you think it’s okay.”   
  
“I think we can get some puppy time and maybe even go all the way to the photo shoot in fully puppy gear.”   
  
“Really?” Derek perked up.   
  
“Puppy gear?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Tell you what Derek, finish your breakfast and then go get your gear, leave the jock in by your bed, I think we can do without it today.”   
  
“yes sir.” Derek blushed but nodded; a smile on his face, sitting down to eat.   
  
“Don’t rush it.” Hartley smiled, patting him on the shoulder before getting himself something to eat.  Smiling at the others who are looking back and forth between each other and they waited till Derek got up to look at Hartley. “What?”   
  
“What the hell are you pulling?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Whatever do you mean?” Hartley fained ignorance as he watched them all stew in their thoughts trying to put words to their suspicions.  Hartley used this to glance at the cameras and where he guessed they were.  He knew he was at a cross roads, and usually he didn’t work with this many different personalities so soon or at once.  He smiled and brought his pen up and watched them all look to it before he flashed them with the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano is a blast this year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in inquiring about commissions contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony.


End file.
